At twilight
by Color Me Cory
Summary: After being sent to live with her father because of her troublesome behavior, a girl finds love with a mysterious schoolmate. Her life is turned upside down as she learns who and what he really is. TWILIGHT RE-WRITE.
1. Arrival

Arrival

1

It was the two of us in the car. Mom and me, we drove in silence. The sweltering heat from the hot Phoenix climate poured into the car enveloping me. It comforted me as it always did. I loved the heat. My Mom only stared ahead at the black asphalt, keeping her foot firmly on the accelerator we flew down the freeway. The hot air only seemed to intensify the silence. I could not take it anymore.

"Mom…" I started.

"Bella, we've already discussed this."

She was right, we had discussed this many times before. Moreover, on the inside, I was kicking myself for not listening the first time. I picked at the decal on my vintage t-shirt. This couldn't have been too "vintage" considering I bought it in a mall outlet store. And when I say bought, I mean stole. It was actually the reason we were on the way to the airport. Helping myself to the t-shirt and a few other items in various stores about the mall is what made my mother decide to send me to live with my father for a few months. It wasn't only shoplifting that got me where I was. I had been cutting class, smoking pot, and vandalizing things as well. Most people would say that I was acting out. But in reality, I was just bored. Yes, my parents were divorced but that certainly wasn't the reason. If you ask me, they became better people when they got divorced. I don't remember much of when they were married but what I do remember wasn't pleasant. Since then I had spent two weeks of every summer and one Christmas out of each year in Forks, Washington. , be a small town that remains rain-soaked 99.9% of the time. It would be a drastic change from the hot desert of which I was so fond.

"This is going to be good for you Bella." My mom said.

She had told me this at least twenty times prior to getting in the car and then another twenty while speeding down the freeway. Sadly, it was all she had really said to me since breakfast.

"You know I love you." She added.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." I replied. I brushed a stray lock of my chocolaty hair behind my ear and caught a sad smile from my mom out of the corner of my eye. The sea of guilt that had been swelling in me grew a little bit bigger. I looked out the car window and watched as the cars flew past us beyond the concrete barricades on the opposite side of the freeway. I silently wished I were heading in the direction they were. Some people would wonder how sending me to live with my near estranged father would rehabilitate me. Well, not many people have Sheriffs for fathers.

We pulled into the airport parking lot, bold white lines telling us where to park and for how long. "The white zone is for the loading and un-loading of passengers…" echoed in my head making me smile only slightly. My mom popped the trunk as she climbed out of the car. I had to use my mom's enormous floral patterned luggage much to my horror. The zipper on my suitcase broke as I was closing it the night before. I busied my hands with my carry on bag and my coat so I wouldn't have to pull it behind me. Thankfully, my mom grabbed the plastic handle and towed it behind her as she headed for the automated doors. I followed her eyeing a cop who looked as though he was getting ready to ticket my mom as soon as we were out of sight. The airport hummed with the sound of people hurrying to their gates, loved ones greeting each other, and the crackling voice of front desk attendant over the airport intercom. We approached the front desk and a kindly blond woman greeted us. Her hair was in a loose but neat bun and her colorful airline uniform accented her hourglass figure. After exchanging pleasantries and my Driver's license, she handed me my ticket which was neatly folded in a blue envelope and we headed towards the escalators. The ride to the gate was about as uneventful as the car ride. I smiled awkwardly at a woman who was almost screaming at someone on her cellphone. She returned my smile with a roll of her eyes and turned around to continue screaming at the person on the other end of her phone. As we came to the top of the escalator, my gate number came into view. My mom and me strolled over to the line of people going through airport security.

"Call me when you get there. Okay? I don't want to be up all night wondering if you even got on the plane." My mom said brushing my hair from my face.

"Jesus, mom…"

"What am I supposed to expect after these last few months Bella? You haven't exactly earned my trust."

I pushed her hand out of my face and shuffled my bag and coat in my arms.

"I'm going to miss you and so will Phil. Charlie is going to take good care of you."

Phil was my stepfather, we got along for the most part and he took care of my mom.

"I know. I'll miss you guys too." I shifted my eyes toward the line, which was beginning to move. Not hesitating I gabbed my mom and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry…" I said under my breath, small tears forming in my eyes. My mom only nodded the best she could with me wrapped around her. We let go and wiped our misty eyes and I headed toward the gate to get in line. I turned back to see my mom watching me sadly, her light brown hair rested neatly on her shoulders. Her eyes no matter how angry they had been still held unconditional love for me. I waved softly as she disappeared behind a crowd of busy travelers and she was gone. Wishing I had never hurt my mom so deeply, I pulled my flowery luggage behind me and headed for my gate.

2

I gripped the armrests as the small plane touched down in Port Angeles. I had spent four hours on a commercial jet sitting next to a man who told me about how much he and his wife enjoyed Phoenix and it's weather. I hated flying so I only nodded when I felt it appropriate and prayed when it felt as though the plane was going to fall apart in midair. The flight in the small plane was no better than the first. In fact, it was worse. I wanted out of the plane so bad that the hour's awkward drive to Forks with my Dad didn't bother me in the least. Peeling my hands from the armrests, I climbed out of the small plane and was tempted to kiss the wet asphalt of the airport. Instead, I slipped on my winter coat and zipped it up. The pilot, who was a stocky little man in a baseball cap, unloaded my mom's behemoth floral luggage and set in on the asphalt with a thud. I jumped, startled, I brought my attention down from the dark and gloomy sky to the large tacky luggage sitting at my feet. I thanked the pilot and headed toward the airport. As I approached the building, I could see a dark figure nervously pacing the lobby. Having no doubt in my mind that it was my Dad I took a deep breath and went in. Dying and already burned out fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling of the lobby and outdated orange pear-shaped seats lined its walls. It truly was a sad little airport. In addition, in the middle of the chipped-tile floor stood Charlie, My dad. His arms rested on his hips and the matching coat of his beige uniform was wet from the rain.

"Bella…" He smiled and extended his arms. I sauntered over to where he was and gave him an awkward hug.

"How was the flight?"

"Mortifying…" I replied. My dad stood there, and smiled while shuffling his feet.

"Uh well, let's get you home." He stuttered and quickly grabbed my luggage, aimed for the exit. I looked around the small lobby and followed him to the exit.

As we stepped outside, rain began to fall from the sky forcing me to flip the hood of my coat over my head. My dad unlocked the trunk of his silver cop cruiser and with a grunt, dropped my large suitcase inside. We climbed into the silver car and my Dad quickly brought it to life. He adjusted the heater as the warm air escaped from the vents reminding me of home.

"That should warm you up." He said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks." I pulled my hood back, frustrated with the wet weather.

"Oh, you'll get used to soon enough." He replied. This made me nervous. We rode in silence for a few moments as I thought of something to say.

"I got you registered for school. So that'll be one less thing to worry about."

"Oh, that's awesome. Thank you so much." I said, partly grateful for what he'd done and for saying something when I couldn't.

"Also, I got you a car."

My eyes widened.

"You got me a car?" The surprised words blurted from my mouth.

"You sound surprised."

Of course I was surprised. I was exiled to Forks for being a delinquent and didn't expect a car upon arrival.

"Um. Well, yes actually. I know Mom wouldn't think it was the greatest idea. The car I had she got rid of." I responded.

"Well, I don't blame her after what you've been putting her through. But do have to work and can't drive you to school and pick you up. And giving you this car is a chance to earn my trust. Also, don't worry about Renee. I'll talk to her about it and we'll work it out. Okay Bells?"

I smiled - this time, a genuine smile. Before they had all been a gesture, masking how I was feeling. This smile though, was a happy one.

"What kind of car is it?" I asked curiously.

"Its an old red '67 Mustang a friend of mine owned. Do you remember Billy Black? He went fishing with us in the summer. He and his son Jacob are still living on the La Push reservation."

I remembered them but only vaguely. What I could remember was the faint scent of tobacco and peppermint that invaded my senses every time Billy gave me a hug.

"Well, spends most of his time in a wheelchair, so he decided to sell the car. It's a great car; he rebuilt the transmission and the engine himself."

"He's in a wheelchair? What happened?" The words jumped from my mouth.

"It was an auto accident a while back. He lost the use of his limbs but he's still the Same Billy Black. So when he heard you were coming he suggested I buy the car from him. He knew I'd been looking for one."

"Wow, poor Billy…" I sympathized.

"Yeah, but he and his boy are doing great." My dad said with a smile.

Still reeling from the shock of the new car, I nodded gladly and directed my vision to the passing scenery. It was all green, a deep emerald green. It was a sea of ferns and towering trees that I wanted to dive into. I was would miss Phoenix and it's blistering heat but I could get used to the emerald jungles of Washington.

3

As we pulled into the driveway, my Dad's small house came into view. The house hadn't changed at all. It still looked the same as it did last summer when I had come out. Although, the paint had faded even more and the front door's color had changed. Meaning, that the old one had finally fallen off it's hinges or my dad broke down and decided to paint it. Moreover, none of that really grabbed my attention more than what was sitting in the driveway. There it was. The car my Dad, had bought for me. A 1967 faded red, Ford mustang. I got out of the car -my mouth gapping- and slowly approached the car in awe. I didn't even mind the fine mist that was falling from the cloudy sky. This car was MUCH prettier than my last one. My last car was silver, if not; grey 1980's Toyota and I pretty much hated it. It had left me for dead on the side of the road one to many times. So when the shit hit the fan and my mom got rid of it I wasn't very disappointed.

There were a few tiny dents in it here and there, which I didn't mind at all. I thought it gave it character. The rims and detailing were all a dull chrome except for the small Mustang that reared it's head on the side of my car. "What do you think Bells?" My Dad said sneaking up on me.

"Dad! I love it! Thank you so much!" I almost tackled him showing my appreciation.

"I'm glad you like it. But remember, I am giving you a chance to earn my trust Bella. Give me any reason to think otherwise and I will be taking you to school, and walking you to class myself."

I stared at him in horror.

"I will. I Promise." And I planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Good, now let's get inside out rain." he finished before popping the trunk of the cruiser.

Getting my suitcase upstairs was a chore until my Dad intervened. I was lugging, lifting, and pushing in every direction. My dad simply picked it up by the pleather handle and glided up the stairs with it; leaving me feeling weak and useless. My room was in the same place it had always been, at the end of the hall at the west end of the house, which I loved. I had the perfect view of the street and front yard, which I loved. It was perfect for watching all the small birds playfully bathe in the puddles after a rainstorm.

My room was still the same color, light blue. After all the years I had been coming here my dad never changed a thing. My bed, old oak dresser, and desk were still in the same place. My dad dropped the heavy suitcase on the bare mattress.

"Well, here you go kiddo'. You know where the sheets and blankets are." He said pointing to the linen closet down the hall.

"I know where the linen closet is dad…" I replied.

"Okay, well I'll let you get to it then." My dad said before heading out the door. I began unzipping my suitcase when all of the sudden:

"Oh, Bells?" My dads head popped back in the doorway.

I stopped what I was doing.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"When you're done come downstairs so we can have a talk."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"A talk?"

"Yeah, you didn't think you were going to come all this way, after doing drugs and vandalizing the principle's car without a "talk" did you?"

I only stared at the mustached man's head that seemed to be hovering in the doorway.

"Didn't think so. I'll be downstairs Bells." He plainly stated before disappearing again.

I sighed heavily and plopped myself down on the bare mattress. I thought about my car sitting in the driveway. The least I owed the man was my undivided attention as he scolded me later.

4

"Goodnight…" I echoed back to my dad downstairs. I climbed the stairs and traveled down the hall to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and re-lived the conversation with my Dad.

"So, why'd you do it?"

I shrugged and took a bite of pizza that I had ordered. I always ordered from the same place when I was in Forks. Being back made me crave it.

"I was bored I guess."

"Bored?" My dad stopped in mid-chew.

"When I was a kid we didn't spray paint the principle's car when we were bored. We may have egged it, but never spray painted it."

I took another bite of my pizza.

"I wasn't the only one who did it."

"That may be true but those other kids aren't my concern. You are. I don't want to see you end up in Juvenile hall Bella." He wasn't eating his pizza any longer. I was okay with this. There would be much more for me.

"It was a fifty -two thousand dollar car Bella. What the hell were you thinking?"

I dropped the piece of pizza on my plate.

"That's the point. Where the hell did he get the money to pay for a fifty-two thousand dollar car? He's a public school principle for Chrissake."

My Dad smirked.

"So, that's it. You were trying to make a statement."

I picked my pizza back up and took an annoyed bite.

"Maybe."

My Dad interlaced his fingers and took a deep breath.

"Bells, it's gotta stop. It's going to, here and now. I am speaking to you as your father and the Sheriff of Forks. Do we understand one another?" He stared at me intently.

"Yes…" I said through a mouthful of cheese.

"Good. Now I'm not going to even bring up the pot because that would only make your mother and I hypocrites." This made us both chuckle lightly.

"Bella…look at me."

I brought my eyes up from my food and met his eyes. His fingers were still interlaced but his gaze had softened.

"You're getting a fresh start and a second chance. Don't screw it up."

He was right, it was a fresh start. I was certainly thankful for it but wasn't sure I wouldn't screw it up. I was notorious for screwing things up.

I grabbed my cellphone from my desk, which my laptop now sat upon. It blinked silently as it recharged it's battery. I Flopped down on my now blue-comforter covered bed and flipped my phone open. I knew I was supposed to call my mom but I really didn't feel like going to through all the actions of having a conversation with my mother. I couldn't answer the million questions that came at me like a swarm of angry bees. So, instead of filing through the contacts of my cellphone phonebook. I chose the preferred method of communication with someone you were avoiding: text messaging. My finger bounced from key to key as I typed:

_Mom, I made it just fine. Had stern talking to from _

_Dad and pizza for dinner. Weather is crappy, _

_no surprise there._

_Love, Bella._

I pushed the send button, and before I could hear that familiar twinkling sound I turned my phone off. A million questions from my mom is bad, but so are a million text messages. I tossed my phone on the nightstand and rolled over on my side. It was weird being back. Only because I wasn't going to be here for two weeks but several months. Oh yeah, then there was that whole new kid in school thing. I was not looking forward to any of that. There was going to be gossip, not that any of that bothered me. It's not like I hadn't been at the center of controversy before. It was the awkward staring and the dead silence when I walked into rooms that got to me.

My eyelids were heavy and I was grateful. I didn't think I was going to get any sleep. With the lamp on my desk still on, and me still in me clothes, my eyes slowly began to close and I eventually drifted off to sleep. Outside the sky predictably began to drop rain on the small town of Forks, Washington.


	2. The snake pit

The Snake pit

1

I awoke to the sound of rain pelting the roof of my Dad's house. The lamp on my desk was off and I had a quilt covering me. Meaning my dad had come to check on me in the middle of the night. I pulled the quilt off and got out of bed. I stretched and peered out my bedroom window, fog and a blanket of grey clouds was hiding any sign that a blue sky existed here. I sighed, and giving up on any hope of the weather clearing, I searched for my toiletries bag. I was dying to wash my hair and face. I still had the scent of travel on me. I hugged my little black and white striped bag and sleepily made my way to the bathroom and the opposite end of the hall. I flipped the light on and barraged with the painful fact that a single man lived here. I tiptoed over the laundry on the floor and sat my bag at the back of the sink. What I saw in the mirror was the usual, frazzled brown hair, smeared make-up, and drowsy eyes. I was glad I woke up early enough to get ready. This was going to take a while.

I wiped the fog from the mirror and smiled. I felt a million times better then I did when I got to Forks. You would be surprised what a hot shower or bath could do. Choosing clothes was not hard, t-shirt, jeans, and converse. I threw them on, shoved what I needed in my backpack, and headed downstairs.

"Dad?" I called out.

No answer.

I plotted into the kitchen and scanned it for any sign of my Dad. Its white walls and yellow cabinets sat silently. My feet squeaked as I walked across the linoleum and picked up a note that was sitting on the table. My Dad's lax cursive covered the piece of scratch paper.

_Bella didn't want to wake you so early. There's cereal for breakfast if you like._

_Sorry, there isn't more to eat. We'll go shopping later this evening._

_Love Dad_

I glanced over to see a colorful cereal box and a chipped yellow bowl sitting on the countertop. Cereal did not sound appetizing in the least. I looked in the fridge to find milk and a few Tupperware containers with god only knows what in them, sitting amongst half empty fruit juice bottles. Closing the fridge door, I decided to skip breakfast and just take off for school. Partly because I remembered, I had a car waiting outside for me. I slung my bag over my shoulder and excitedly headed for the front door. Everything outside was covered in cold, wet rain. I shuttered and ran to my car, trying to dodge every drop that fell from the sky. Hastily, I unlocked my car door and jumped inside, hating the rain with every fiber of my being. That all faded away as I looked around and realized that I loved the inside of my car just as much as I loved the outside. The seats were white and almost perfect. I don't think I would have loved this car as much as I did if it were brand new. The car had a past; it made me love it even more. I stuck the key in the ignition, and commanded it to life. I let it idle for a minute, warming it up. Mainly because I had every intention of finding out if, the heater worked. Most people would say that their car would "Purr". Not my car, my car, brayed and grunted like the Mustang it was inspired from. I looked down and saw that it was a manual transmission. As if there would be any other kind of Mustang? I was glad that my Dad had taught me to how to drive stick a few years back. Otherwise I'd been forced to give this beauty up. I pulled the stick into reverse and backed down the driveway and into the street, my ego at its full capacity.

_2_

I passed the school twice before catching the sign that read:

FORKS HIGH SCHOOL

The bold, capital letters stuck out like a sore thumb that only made me feel like a moron for passing it more than once. The school looked like an Ivy League knock off, split into several smaller buildings. I wondered about the levels of pretentiousness inside. I pulled in along a Black Mercedes Roadster and parked. The rain hadn't let up at all; I was going to run for it. I quickly opened my door and was surprised to find that it would only open five inches of the way. Looking up, I realized I had just opened my door full force into the neighboring cars door. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the door back. The noise that my closing door produced made me feel faint. I started my car and backed up into a distant spot in the parking lot. Jumping out, I ran over to investigate the damage. The rain pelted the hood of my coat as I scanned the Mercedes shiny black door. At first it looked as though I had only bumped it and nothing more. Then-much to my horror-there it was. A three inch, deep, vicious dent. Red paint from my car marked the outside of it like blood.

"Shit…" I hissed. I licked my thumb and tired to rub the evidence away. After realizing the paint wasn't going anywhere, I glanced around me and took off running at full speed. My car was parked far enough away that I felt assured they wouldn't suspect me. The black stone path leading to the office was wet so I jogged carefully, as not to fall flat on my face.

It was warm inside, and even though it looked nothing like my school at home, it smelled exactly the same-like Xerox paper and coffee. It was a small office; a huge standard issued school clock ticked away on the white wall, orange carpet lined the floors, and a long counter cut the room in half. Behind a large desk a redheaded woman sat filing paperwork.

"Can I help you…?" She droned, without looking up from her work.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Isabella Swan. I just transferred here from Phoenix, Arizona." I stated plainly.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Sheriff Swan's daughter?" Her eyes peered over at me through coke bottle glasses.

"That's correct."

Papers were nervously shuffled making me aware that my arrival was anticipated. Seeming to have found what she was looking for, the red haired woman hurriedly made her way to the counter.

"I have your schedule right here, along with a map of the campus." I took the pieces of paper from her and read over them.

"Also, you will need to have each of your teachers sign these." She handed me a few pink slips and I slipped them mindlessly into my backpack.

"Might I add, we do not tolerate Juvenile misconduct here at Forks High school. I've heard of the things that went on at your old school. In addition, I think you should know that we do things a little differently here Miss Swan." Her face was frigid and arrogant when she said this. My eyes jumped from the paper-shocked.

The red headed woman only stood there looking un-apologetic.

"Ma'am", I started "I hate to be rude, but unless you are the Principal, what I did at my old school and what I will do here is none of your god damn business."

Horror wiped over the red headed woman's face.

"Now listen here, young lady-"

"Is it your job here- at this school- to dole out pearly drops of wisdom?" I shot.

She shook her head slowly.

"I didn't think so. I recommend sticking to what you do best and stay out of other people's business. Excuse me, I have to get to class."

I turned on my heel and exited the little office feeling justified. As I walked down the little pathway I peered back to see the red headed woman still standing there mortified.

When I got back down to my car I noticed that the Black roadster was gone. I rushed over to see if there expecting an angry note waiting for me on my windshield, demanding insurance information from me. I exhaled as I saw my car was the way I had left it. I dropped my backpack next to me in the warm, dry shelter of my car. The school map was dotted with warped wet spots from the rain. Not stopping me, I scanned over the paper and found out where to go. On top of that school traffic began to pour in so it wasn't hard to guess where they were all heading.

I drove around, searching for a parking space. The students in the parking lot turned their head's seeing a car they didn't recognize. Just as I was about to give up all hope I found a vacancy in between a large faded red truck that looked as old as my car, and a little white compact with a missing antenna. I grabbed my backpack and peered into the rearview mirror.

"Let's try not to screw this up, okay?" I warned myself. I shoved my papers in my bag and taking care not to pummel the poor truck next to me-It looked like it could do without any more abuse- I got out. As I made my way through the parking lot I got a few curious gazes, but nothing to the extent of what I imagined. The way we were filing into the building reminded me of ants. I chuckled lightly and a blonde girl who had been walking alongside of me shot me a confused look. I cleared my throat embarrassed.

The warmth of building three rushed over me and I was thankful I had made in it avoiding mishap.

A line of hung coats prompted me to pull mine off and almost orphan it there. I was getting sick of the thing. After abandoning my coat I found my teacher, a bald man who sat at his desk going over several pieces of paper.

"Good Morning…" the nameplate sitting on his desk jumped out at me, "Mr.- Mason." I smiled when I finished.

The man only looked up at me and held out his hand. I stared at his open palm blankly.

"Oh!" I exclaimed startling the poor man. Digging around in my bag produced a pink little slip, which I promptly planted in his hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan." Introducing myself seemed like a good idea.

"Mmmm…to the back please."

My smile slowly faded into a grimace and I snatched the paper from the bitter old man. I proceeded to my assigned seat and plopped down in it. Deciding politeness was as rare as unicorns here-I slumped down into my seat. I ignored what stares found their way to my desk and waited for English to be over.

Before I knew it the bell rung and I was up and out of my seat. I was slinging my bag over my shoulder when I heard a voice.

"Hi. Are you Isabella Swan?"

I turned around to find a boy with black hair and a kind smile standing in front of me.

"Uh, yeah. But it's Bella actually."

He blushed.

"Oh, sorry."

"No harm done." I reached my hand out.

He smiled again and shook it happily.

"I'm Eric."

I pulled my hand away gently hoping he wouldn't notice. Thankfully, by the look on his face he didn't.

"I was just wondering if you maybe needed a tour guide and if I could offer my services."

I looked down at my wrinkled school map.

"I mean if you prefer-"

"No, no." I chuckled.

"I was just thinking how nice it would be to get rid of _this_. Maybe help with blending in and all."

I held up the folded map to emphasize my point.

"Where's your next class?" Eric asked.

Checking my schedule I pointed at it.

"Ah, Government with Jefferson. It's not to far. Shall we?" He said in a charming voice.

"Sure." I smiled and we walked out of the classroom together in a sea of stares.

3

The hall was loud but Eric and I didn't seem to have a problem hearing one another. Stares met us at almost every corner but I was slowly getting used to them. I didn't expect any less from the students. I was a pot-smoking vandal. It was bound to happen.

"So, Phoenix huh?"

I smirked.

"Just ask already."

He looked offended.

"Ask what?"

I shot him a skeptical look and after a few seconds, he caved.

"Okay, Okay. Is it true? The rumor?"

"Depends on the rumor I guess." I replied, feeling as though this was the only reason he had spoken to me at all.

"Well, people are saying you punched the principle of your old school in the face and that you just got out of rehab."

I jerked back in amazement at how far fetched that was.

"So what's true and what isn't."

"Listen, I didn't punch the principle in the face, I spray painted his car neon orange. And I smoked some pot with my friends."

I held up my arm to ensure Eric I wasn't an intravenous drug user.

"Wow, pot…" He trailed off almost sounding amazed. I then realized my new friend Eric was somewhat of a geek.

"So before I could get myself into anymore trouble, my mom and dad figured I should be exiled to Forks."

"Well if there is anything that will get you rehabilitated, it's Forks."

I laughed making Eric blush and people to turn their heads.

"So aside from your violent tendencies and drug addiction, how are you enjoying Forks?"

I shrugged.

"That bad huh?"

"I just hate all this god awful rain. I've been coming here since I was kid. But I guess I never adapted to it."

"How long are you here for?"

"A few months…"

Eric sighed.

"I'll pray for you."

We both laughed at this, again becoming the center of attention.

Building six was located behind the cafeteria, which was good-because I was getting hungry. Eric walked me to the door even though it was clearly marked.

"Well, here you are."

"Thanks for the tour." I said gratefully, getting ready to head in.

"No problem, watch your back out there in the snake pit, Slugger." He said jokingly as I went inside.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Except in Trigonometry where I had to introduce myself to the class. As I recanted the class with how long I had been coming to Forks, a preppy looking blonde girl hissed something nasty just out of earshot. A small ripple of giggles spread throughout the room. I glared in her direction. Hoping she would conclude that she just made an enemy. Finally, after a few classes it was lunchtime. I was accompanied by a girl named Jessica, whom I had Trig and Spanish with. She was tiny and her curly hair bounced here and there when she spoke with energy. As she ended one sentence and began another, I wondered why -with the rumors going around- she was talking to me. We grabbed our lunches and headed for a table. It was then made apparent to me that Jessica had drawn the short straw, and I had walked into a trap.

They were all kind, except for one of them. The girl from Trig who hissed at me. As the small group of people asked me questions like:

"How hard did you hit him?"

And,

"Where did you score your weed?" To which most of us broke out into laughter.

The hissing girl merely sat quietly, looking bored and rather irritated.

It was while one of the girls was asking me a question about phoenix heat damage hair-care tips, that I noticed him.

There were five of them sitting at an isolated table. Two girls and three boys. The largest of the five had dark curly hair and muscular build. He looked like he might play sports, maybe football. The next boy was taller, and leaner, and had honey blond hair. A look of permanent seriousness dominated his face. The last was stocky, maybe about five eight. Messy black hair covered his head. The two girls couldn't have been more mismatched. The first was petite and sweet looking with raven black cropped hair. The other, had golden wavy hair. She reminded me of a 1930's pin up model. The ones found saluting on the side of a WWII dog fighter plane. They all had food sitting on their trays, but the entire time they sat there, it remained untouched. I would have said that they looked like average, everyday, high school kids if it wasn't for the skin. It was pale, very pale. It seemed like an understatement even to call them that. People in Forks were known for their pale skin, but even these kids made the Forks residents overly tan. Their eyes were dark, almost like inkwells, which then spilled and settled just under their eyes leaving dull dark spots. I had never seen anyone like them. They looked like group of outcast angels from some gothic novel.

"What's the deal with them?" I asked, not really drawing my attention from them.

Jessica jumped on the question like lion on a wounded animal.

"Oh my god. The Cullens. Aren't they weird?" she said, leaning over and whispering.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Uh, well I went to school with well over a thousand People. Weird can be relative."

Confusion wiped over her face.

"Whatever, I think they're totally weird."

The younger boy turned his head to our table. I quickly turned away and acted as though I was examining my food. Jessica continued.

"The one staring at us is Edward Cullen, the big hunky one is Emmet Cullen-totally hot."

I turned my head slowly. My eyes caught his and I quickly came back to my food.

"It's like he heard you whisper his name from across the room."

"See? Totally weird."

I pushed a tomato around my plate feeling quite awkward. I could feel Edward Cullen's eyes burning holes in my back.

"The other three are Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I looked back to see them conversing with one another. They all looked quite bored with everything.

"They're foster kids."

"Foster kids?" I asked perplexedly.

"Well, Jasper and Rosalie anyway. They're twins. The others are adopted."

"They look a little old to be foster kids."

Jessica smiled widely.

"I know right? Nevertheless, you know what's even stranger. Rosalie is with Emmet and Jasper is with Alice. They all _live _together. I swear it's like 'Flowers in the attic'."

I giggled and shook my head remembering my mom's 1980's book collection.

"I've been coming here every summer and I don't remember ever seeing them around."

"Oh, no, they moved here from some rinky dink town in Alaska two years ago."

I could see Jessica loosing interest in the subject. I looked back again and my eyes met Edwards once more. This time we locked for a moment, a vague smile formed on his face and I turned away.

"Don't waste your time Bella, the Cullens are stuck up. Especially the guys. Edward Cullen wouldn't give any girl the time of day."

She sounded awfully dejected to me. As I tried hard not to break out into laughter, the sound of moving chairs caught my attention. The four of them walked out of the cafeteria, Jasper and Alice-arms interlocked. And Emmet and Rosalie, fingers interlaced. Edward followed behind and gave me fleeting glimpse before exiting the room with the rest.

4

My next class was Biology. I had struck up a conversation with a sweet girl named Angela during lunch. We both had Bio and decided to walk together. We all poured into the classroom and I immediately walked over to the teacher to get my slip signed. Mr. Banner was considerately more polite than Mr. Mason and signed my slip hastily so we could start class. I folded the pink paper and slipped it into my bag, I looked around for a seat. Angela had already taken her seat and was chatting away with her lab partner. My eyes scanned the room and landed on the blacktop table to my far right. It had one open seat, the other was occupied by Edward Cullen.

I brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear and made my way over to the table. Edward had been leaning on his elbows, gazing carelessly out the window. He was wearing a grey hoodie under a fitted, black, button up coat. I wondered how he wasn't drenched in sweat with all those layers and the heat on. I set my books on the table and dropped my bag to my feet, kicking it under the table as not to trip on it later.

Jessica had warned me that the Cullens were a stuck up bunch, so I didn't expect much from Edward in the introductions department. I pulled out my notebook and opened it to a blank page. I glanced over to see Edward still staring out the window. I wondered what was monopolizing his attention. Then Mr. Banner began to speak. It was made apparent to me that it wasn't hard to stare out the window when he spoke. His tone was monotonous and flat. Also, he was quite skilled in the art of rambling. I felt guilty for thinking this because at the end of every sentence, he smiled.

As Mr. Banner droned on I slowly and unconsciously began to comb trough my hair. My chocolaty brown hair rested over one side of my shoulder and I ran my free fingers through it gently. I did this whenever I was in class trying to listen. As I jotted down one of Mr. Banner's sentences; I began to feel the weight of eyes on me. I slowly turned my head and saw that Edward Cullen was watching me as I fidgeted with my hair.

His eyes were dark and almost intimidating. My hand froze in mid stroke and I dropped my head down to my notebook. I adjusted myself in my seat and looked out the corner of my eye. He was no longer looking at me, but at the chalkboard ahead. His face looked tense and his body rigid. I was about to ask if he were alright but before I could, his hand shot up into the air.

Mr. Banner stopped pacing the room and turned his attention to Edward.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward swallowed hard.

"May I be excused. I'm not feeling very well."

Mr. Banner scratched his forehead and nodded.

"Well, I suppose so if you aren't feeling well." Mr. Banner walked to his desk and jotted something down on a slip.

Edward was out of his seat, and leaving the class before Mr. Banner had even tore the slip from it's pad.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat and began speaking again, leaving me feeling a little lost.

I began to wonder if Edward Cullen was really stuck up, or had a phobia of girl's who nervously paw at their hair.

I couldn't pay attention in class after Edward left. Not that Mr. Banner made it easy to begin with. I just sat in my seat going over the whole event till the bell rang.

I Gladly picked up my books and backpack and got ready to make my exit when I was cut off.

"Hi." A blond boy with gelled hair stopped me in my tracks.

"It's Bella, right?"

I wondered if he really thought He had to ask that question.

"It was his car, not his face. And no, I'm not addicted to crack." I said tiredly.

He stared at me blankly.

"Uh…Okay."

I suddenly realized he might be trying to say 'hello'. Scratching my head rather embarrassedly, I offered an apology.

"Sorry, I'm being a little defensive today."

"I don't blame you. Once they get a rumor going they can be like piranhas." He said shifting his gaze to two girls whispering to each other. They saw the look he was giving them and they quickly left the room.

"I'm Mike."

"Bella-but you know that." I chuckled.

"So, what did you do to Cullen?"

I had forgotten only for a minute about Edward Cullen and was the reminded of his strange behavior.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"He's strange, but I've never seen him act like that. Usually he ignores most of the people -including the teacher- in class. But it looks like you really got to him."

I silently wondered if my hair smelled.

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself and say 'welcome'."

I smiled politely.

"Thanks."

"And, if you ever want to switch lab partners, there will always be an open seat at my table."

A charming smile and flirtatious touch of my arm made me aware of Mike's intentions. I was usually immune to any of this, but inside a butterfly or two took flight.

"What class do you have next?"

I mulled it over.

"Gym I think." I unsurely said, checking my schedule. At the door, two boys wearing letter jackets signaled for Mike.

"Great. Me too. Maybe I'll catch you there?" He said backing up to the door as to keep eye contact with me.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Cool, see ya Bells." And he walked away with his waiting friends.

Feeling a little flustered-and a bit flattered- I adjusted my bag and headed out the door as well.

5

Gym turned out to be a blast. I was given a uniform and picked to be on a team with two girls I knew from lunch. They asked how my day was going and before we knew it we were playing volleyball. I missed the ball a few times but eventually got the hang of it. In the distance I saw mike playing in another game of volleyball. He flashed me a charming smile and I blushed, embarrassed. Two girls on the opposing team caught this. Making me worry it would be all over the school the next day. I didn't know anyone on the opposing team except for the snobby blond girl from trig. Seeing my chance I spiked the volleyball, and much to my surprise, it landed right on top of her head. Most of the girls broke out into giggles. Others looked at me as if I had just committed a mortal sin. The blond girl looked around angrily, trying to find the person who caused her embarrassment. I looked away innocently and she stomped away to the girl's locker room.

"Nice one Bella." one of the girls giggled, congratulating me. The blond girl didn't return and I was able to continue playing Volleyball happily.

I was glad when the day was over. I was tired, sweaty from gym, and mildly offended. All I wanted to do was go home, try to conjure up something to eat, and pass out. I collected several phone numbers from people I had met as I navigated my way through the halls. Some of them invited me to go out later that night but I declined politely and assured them we would get together eventually. Dropping off my horrid pink slips, The red-headed woman snatched them from my hand and tossed them in a basket on her desk. Not once meeting my eyes. I rolled my eyes and flipped the hood of my coat over my head, and walked out the school doors. The rain outside wasn't so bad. It was only a light drizzle. If one could even call it that. Still, I kept my hood on making me feel like the wicked witch of the west. My skin melting away if moisture touched it.

I dug around in my coat pocket for my keys. They jingled as I pulled them out. In the background I heard my name called.

"Bye Bella!" I couldn't make out who it was but I turned my head and waved. Suddenly I felt as though I hit a brick wall. Stopping in my tracks, I dropped my keys and stumbled back a bit. Wondering what I could have possibly run into, I looked up. There in front of me stood Emmet Cullen, Towering, brawny and pale as fresh fallen snow. He was coatless and carrying two back packs.

"Uh…" I stalled.

He looked down at my keys which were sitting a shallow puddle.

"I am so sorry."

He chuckled and reached down to pick up my keys. Emmet handed them to me and I shook them off and dried them with my coat.

"Thank you. I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, problem. Didn't knock you out did I?"

I felt as though I had a concussion.

"No, I'm fine." I lied.

Suddenly a blonde head of hair popped out from behind Emmett's goliath-like body. It was Rosalie, and she didn't look too pleased with the fact that I was speaking to Emmet.

"Well thanks again, and I'm sorry for bumping into you. Bye!"

I hurried past the pale couple and headed for my car. I knew Rosalie was watching me and I could hear Emmet teasing her.

"You're a jerk!" I heard her yell. Emmet was laughing.

"Aw…c'mon Rosie. It was joke." He assured her.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled back at him. The clicking of her angry heels echoed in the parking lot.

I got to my car and unlocked my door. I tossed my bag aside and stuck my keys into the ignition. I wondered why I kept finding myself in the awkward situations with the Cullen boys. I gazed out my windshield getting ready to start my car. The black roadster I had pummeled sat in the distance. Then much to my horror the owner came into view. It was Edward Cullen. My heart dropped into my stomach and all the blood rushed to my head. Alice and jasper followed soon, arms linked as they had been in the cafeteria. I stared at them in horror. Edward dug around his pockets for his keys. Jasper and Alice waited patiently on the opposite side to be let in. He unlocked his door and opened it up. It looked as though I was going to make it out of this one, when suddenly Alice knelt down. She ran her pale hand over the dent. Shock crossed her face and getting back up, she called Edward over. He rushed over to examine the damage. I watched in terror as all of this unfolded before my eyes. Edward scanned the parking lot for the culprit. Not looking angry but saddened and hurt, meaning this car was his baby. His black hair got darker as the drizzling rain clung to it. I caught the sad look in his eyes. I sunk down in my seat, guilty. I wanted to die. I peered over the dashboard praying to god he didn't look my way.

Finally, giving up hope in finding out who damaged his car, Edward sadly unlocked the passenger side door. He, Alice and Jasper climbed into the black Mercedes and drove off.

I exhaled, relieved that I wasn't spotted. I felt horrible for what I did. Edward looked at his car the way I looked at mine. I would be parking on the opposite side of the parking lot and climbing out of my window from now on as to upset anyone else. I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot, taking great care not to run over a stray Cullen that might have been left behind.


	3. Absent

**Absent**

**1**

**The next few days at school were better than the first. Fewer and fewer people asked me about my supposed violent history and my drug addiction; until finally, they stopped altogether. I was been accepted as one of the regulars at Jessica's table. People began looking familiar in the halls, and every so often I would hear my name called out and I would wave at a passing face. Angela and Jessica became two people who were regularly at my side. I immediately grew close with the two of them-despite Jessica's tendencies to gossip. Angela was the quite the opposite, she was quiet and soft spoken. She was always a welcome break from Jessica who always made sure she was the center of attention or close to it. My first week at school had been a successful one. The one thing that bothered me though was that I had not seen Edward Cullen since the day of his episode. His seat in Biology remained empty. As did his seat amongst his mismatched siblings in the cafeteria. Many theories came to mind as to why he was absent. Only one made the most sense. After seeing the damage I had inflicted on his car, Edward Cullen hurled himself of a cliff. I lay in bed awake at night imagining his lifeless body lying at the bottom at some ravine. As far-fetched as I knew this was, I walked around school in a daze. Until I saw the pixie-like profile of Alice Cullen, walking out of my biology class carrying what looked to be homework. Knowing that I was not responsible for the death of a schoolmate, I was able to enjoy the rest of the week.**

**On Saturday, I threw on old jeans and one of my dad's old button-up shirts, deciding to clean the house from top to bottom. It looked as though my dad had not cleaned the house since the divorce. This did not surprise me in the least. He was never home-except for today. He was home, and watched me warily. He grabbed the stack of out of date fishing magazines that sat next to his rust colored lazy boy, and snuck away to save them from my cleaning frenzy. **

**I had started in the early morning and finished close to six o'clock. I was starving. My dad had given me grocery money and I stocked the house full of food earlier that week. Now that the house was sparkling, I could cook dinner. I pulled chicken out of the fridge and pre-heated the oven. Baked chicken, scalloped potatoes and salad were on the menu. **

**Soon enough the aroma of dinner wafted through the house, bringing my dad in from outside.**

"**Wow Bells, it smells great." He said, entering the kitchen.**

"**I'm glad. Did you get everything done outside?" I smirked and continued slicing tomatoes for the salad.**

"**You bet." he replied quickly and headed into the living room.**

"**Track mud on the carpet and you'll be eating outside!" I called out to him.**

**I listened as he walked back to the front door and slipped his boots off.**

**As I set the table, the sound of clinking dishes roused my dad. He strolled into the kitchen with a drowsy look on his face. He had probably fallen asleep in the big rust colored lazy boy. He sat down and I served him a piece of chicken, a large portion of potatoes and salad.**

"**This looks terrific Bells." He said happily.**

**I served myself and sat down. My feet hurt and I was glad to be off them.**

"**I'll cook tomorrow night." My dad said between bites.**

**I remembered all the dinners from years past. Under cooked spaghetti and charcoal hamburgers didn't sound appetizing at all. **

"**Don't worry dad, I'll take care of it."**

**Relief washed over his face and he seemed to enjoy the food even more.**

"**You really cleaned up the place. I haven't seen it look like this in years. Sorry you felt you had to clean up on your first weekend off."**

**I shrugged and took a bite of my salad.**

"**It's okay; I have all day tomorrow to lounge around if I want." **

**My dad chuckled and paused for a moment.**

"**I'm really glad you're here Bells. It's the best-for both of us."**

**I smiled warmly and nodded.**

**The rest of dinner, we spent catching up. We hadn't been able to do much of it. Usually, by the time he got home from work, I was already in bed asleep; and when I was up and ready for school, he was already gone for work. I watched my dad lit up as I opened up to him. I was surprised that I was opening up to him, it was only then that I realized how much he missed me and how much I missed him.**

**After dinner and a goodnight hug from my dad, I locked myself in the freshly cleaned bathroom, and started a bath. The light blue tile reminded me of how much I wanted to paint my room a new color. I shed my clothes and took my hair out of it's ponytail.**

"**Hot-hot-hot…" I quietly yelped. **

**I slowly slid into the hot water until I was finally was submerged. I watched the steam rise from the water and dunked my head. My wet hair clung to my back as I surfaced. It was quiet. I closed my eyes and soaked it all in.**

**Sadly, the calm of the bathroom was shattered as my phone began ring. The familiar sound of 'Believe' by 'the bravery' called out from my pants pocket.**

**I climbed out of the bathtub-annoyed-and grabbed a towel. Pummeling Jessica on Monday for interrupting my bath crossed my mind. I dug around my pants pocket and pulled out my phone. Sure enough, Jess's voice was at the other end.**

"**God Bella, I thought you were dead."**

**I adjusted my towel.**

"**Shut up, I was taking bath." I joked.**

"**Whatever, listen, the new slasher flick is in town and Angie and I want to see it. Wanna come?"**

**I had worked all day on the house and was planning to spend the last day of my weekend being lazy.**

"**Jessica…" I whined. "I wanted to stay home tomorrow."**

"**You stayed home today. I mean if you want to stay home, become a complete shut in, and die alone, with no friends and no boyfriend, that's fine. But don't say I didn't warn you…"**

"**Jess, I don't like slasher movies." I lied to her. On the contrary, I was quite fond of the horror genre.**

"**I guess that's why I heard you talking to Eric about "House of blood 3", right?"**

**I rolled my eyes, annoyed and amused all at the same time.**

"**Fine…" I surrendered. **

**A victorious war cry echoed from the phone.**

"**Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Bye!" She hung up, not giving me any chance to change my mind.**

"**Bye, Jess." I flipped my phone shut and dropped my white flag. **

**I threw my towel onto the toilet and sunk back down into my bath, wounded, but happy I had friends.**

**I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. I had a text message waiting for me. I opened it and scrolled down. It read:**

"_**Wondering how it's all going, I miss and love you. Call me if you need to talk.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Mom"**_

**I felt horrible. I hadn't called my mom once since I got here. What little communication we did have had only been through what I just read-short, single sentence messages. I closed my phone and reminded myself to call her tonight, before bed. I lumbered over to my window as I did every morning. Expecting to see rain, or maybe an overcast sky, I pulled the curtains back and shrieked. There it was, the white fluffy nightmare commonly called 'snow'. It covered everything in a white thin sheet. I scowled at the scene outside. I closed the curtains miserably, and stormed away accepting that the gods were punishing me for what I did to Edward's car.**

**I sluggishly made my way down the stairs; I was moping. My dad was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading one of his magazines.**

"**What do you think of-" I threw a hand up and stopped him. I always hated the snow. To me it served no other purpose on earth but making me miserable. The rain I could tolerate. The rain helps sustain life and washes away the impurities of the Earth. Snow just froze things and brought on dark periods in my life. **

**I dropped two toaster strudels in the toaster and poured a glass of milk. I drank it, glaring out the window.**

"**What do you have planned for today Bells?" My dad asked from behind his magazine.**

**I swallowed some of my milk before answering.**

"**I'm gonna see a movie with some friends."**

"**That's a good idea, they'll have the heat on all day in the theater."**

**A horn sounded from outside I downed my milk and grabbed one of my strudels, tossed the other on a plate for my dad. I didn't have time to finish the other.**

"**Have fun, and be careful out there." My dad's voice warned from behind the magazine.**

"**Will do!" I assured, grabbing my coat and shrugging it on.**

**I stepped out the front door, white flakes fell from the sky, swirled around me and stuck to my coat. I angrily smashed a flake that rested on my coat sleeve. **

**Jess's white car sat in the distance, white exhaust bellowed from the tailpipe. The silhouettes of my friends waved to me from inside the car.**

**I steadied myself and headed down the driveway, munching on my strudel.**

"**Helloooo." Jess greeted from the front seat. The car was warm and toasty and smelled of cherries, an air-freshener the likely source.**

"**Hey, Bella." Angela turned around to greet me.**

"**Are you Liking the snow?" She asked cheerfully.**

"**Lord no, I hate it." I responded. I broke off a piece of strudel and handed to her. She took her gloves off and nibbled at it.**

"**So, Eric and Mike are planning this big snowball fight in the park later. I told them we'd stop by." Jess informed me. **

**Jessica was head over heels for Mike and would jump at any opportunity to just be in his presence.**

**My mouth gapped. It was bad enough that it snowed. The last thing I wanted was it rubbed in my face, literally.**

**We drove down the street and gabbed about music and the possibility of going to see a concert this summer. The idea of taking a road trip with friends excited me. Hopefully by then I had completely earned my dad's trust to go out of town. "What if" by "Meg and Dia flowed from the speakers. Jess's car only had a cassette player in it, but she remedied that with an ipod adaptor. We shuffled our ipods around, sampling each of our playlists. **

**I read the theater marquee as Jess turned into the parking lot. Some of the letters were replaced with numbers. I pointed it out to Angela and we both chuckled. Movie posters lined the wall of the theater. Some were playing and some were soon to come. A 'Coming soon' movie poster featured a horde of lumbering silhouettes. 'The rising dead' hovered above of them in distorted font. I was a fan of the zombie genre and decided I would come see it the moment it came to town. **

**We walked under the giant, neon lit theater sign and came to the ticket booth. A girl our age with black hair and purple streaks sat behind the glass reading.**

"**Three for 'Prom Night-mare' please." Jess said pleasantly.**

**The girl looked up from her book, apathy in her eyes. Jess handed her our money and she printed our tickets. The girl looked over at me, I smiled, and she rolled her eyes and went back to reading. I was beginning to wonder if politeness existed at all in this town.**

**As we walked through the doors of the lobby, busy carpet lined the floors, a counter displaying candy and other snacks sat in the middle, and to the back were five large black doors. Each leading to a different theater where a movie was showing. The smells of popcorn and movie snacks rushed at me. We had plenty of time before our movie started and decided to stock up.**

"**I'm going to get nachos." Jess said hungrily.**

"**I'll get a large popcorn so we can share." Angie decided. "Bella do you like gummi bears because I'm gonna get some."**

**I nodded excitedly. I loved getting snacks at the movies. A movie wasn't a movie without them.**

**I was deciding on what I wanted to drink when I heard,**

"**Isabella, Isabella Swan?" **

**I glimpsed to see where it was coming from. A copper skinned boy about my age was standing by the entrance. Long black hair hung over his shoulders. His rich brown eyes narrowed as he tried to decide if it were me.**

"**Uh, Do I know you?" I asked, puzzled by his inquiry.**

**The boy strolled over to where I stood in line. The smile he wore suggested he was sure of my identity.**

"**Don't you remember me?" he said pointing to himself.**

**I searched my mind for his face, but it didn't register.**

"**It's me, Jacob, Jacob Black. You know, Billy Black's son."**

**It took me a moment and then a light went off.**

"**Oh my god. Jake?" **

**He and his father were only a vague memory, but seeing that raven black hair and rich brown eyes, lifted the veil over my memory."Wow, you've really grown up." My eyes scanned him up and down. He was almost six feet tall and his physique had changed from that of a boy to a fit young man."Still making mud pies?" He asked, flashing a set of glimmering teeth.**

"**Blue ribbon, if you'll believe." I joked.**

**Jessica elbowed me, displaying her wish to be introduced. I sighed.**

"**Jacob, these are my friends-Jessica and Angela."**

**They both shyly waved and blushed red.**

"**How's the car working out for you?" Jacob remembered.**

"**It's working great. I love it." I beamed, reminded how much I loved it. "Tell your dad thank you for me?"**

"**I will. I heard you're gonna be staying here for a while?"**

**I rocked on my feet awkwardly.**

"**Yeah…for the time being anyway. I have a few things to work out." I put my situation as lightly as possible. I was sure everyone in town knew the reason I was here, or at least some version of it.**

"**Great, we should get together sometime; come down to La Push and see dad, he'd love it."**

**Three copper skinned boys almost identical looking to Jacob, beckoned from the lobby exit.**

"**I gotta get going. Tell your dad I said hi. I hope to see you around Bella."**

"**Me too." I agreed.**

**Jacob flashed me a farewell smile and took off, bounding almost.**

"**Wow…" Jessica exhaled, "gorgeous…"**

"**What were in those mud pies?" Angie wondered out loud.**

**I chuckled at Angie, who seemed to step out of herself for a moment.**

"**How do you know him again?" Asked Jessica.**

**We retuned to the line for the concession stand. I wrinkled my brow, remembering Jacob.**

"**He and his dad used to go fishing with us a lot when I was younger. My dad bought my car from his dad."**

"**He's a total hunk…" Jessica declared dreamily. **

"**Well, he didn't look like that when we were kids, that's for sure." I recalled awkwardly. **

**I ordered a large soda and two boxes of snowcaps.**

"**Were those his brothers?" Angie asked.**

"**I don't thinks so, I don't remember him having any brothers. They were probably friends of his from La Push."**

**Jessica chuckled, "Perfect, one for each of us." **

**Angie and I laughed as we each grabbed our snacks and headed to our movie. I hadn't seen Jacob for sometime, but meeting brought back all the memories of my and my dad when I was little. All the fishing trips, Christmases, camping trips, all things we did during the two weeks I came to Forks.**

**I squinted as we came out of the movie, the light was almost blinding.**

"**That movie was awesome. It was ten times better than 'house of blood'." I raved, tossing a snowcap in my mouth. Jess downed the last of the soda we shared and tossed it in the trashcan.**

"**I'm gonna call Mike, see if the snowball fight is still on."**

**A shadow fell over me, with the reminder of the plans we had with mike. **

**We entered the lobby joining others who had just gotten out of a movie or were waiting for one to start.**

**Jess pulled out her cellphone and began dialing Mike's number. Just before she hit the send button, she stopped and peered out the lobby front doors.**

**The snow was all gone, and in it's place was rain. It cascaded down from the clouds, melting the snow and carrying it away to the drains in the streets, never to be seen again.**

"**Are you kidding?" Jess moaned, knowing for a fact that the snowball fight would be canceled.**

"**Mike isn't going to be to pleased." Angie informed us.**

"**Gee, rain in Forks, who would have guessed." I scoffed secretly pleased I wouldn't be getting pelted with the much detested snow. **

**I happily snacked on my remaining snowcaps as we slid on the hoods of our coats, and ran out into the rain, aimed for Jess's car. We pulled out of the parking lot, Jess's driving emulating how she felt about the rain. I won the prize to ride shotgun after beating Angie in a race to the car for it. Jess blasted the heater and bore a frown, watching as the windshield wipers did their job.**

**I glanced out the window as I was pulling off my coat, Jacob and his two friends were standing under the overhang of the theater. They watched as the rain drenched everything in sight. I was going to suggest we give them a ride, hoping three good looking guys in the car would cheer up Jess. However before I could, they suddenly jolted out from under the protection of the theater. I watched them run down the sidewalk, despite the fact they were getting soaked. The way they ran reminded me of a pack of wolves, the three long haired boys followed Jacobs every movement. Keeping pace with him and dodging the occasional, umbrella carrying pedestrian. We drove steadily behind them until we turned a corner and they disappeared down an alley.**

**We decided to grab a bite to eat at a small restaurant downtown, and by the time we were done eating the rain had let up, leaving nothing but grey looming clouds. Angie suggested we go window shopping and take a look around a few shops to pass the time away. I didn't find much that I wanted until we came upon a small book store on the corner. I bought a used copy of "Emma', one of my favorite Jane Austen's novels. I had always been a sucker for romance. Jess sulked most of the time. Crushed by the missed opportunity to flirt with Mike.**

**By the time we got back to my house, the had already was set and Jess's bad mood had disappeared. Angie and I did our best to cheer her up on the way home. We cracked several bad jokes, one after another until her frown and vanished. I climbed out of the car and shrugged on my coat. Angie gave me a hug before climbing into the front seat.**

"**Bye Bella." Jess called out, "see you at school."**

**I waved goodbye as I walked up the drive way. I plodded up the stairs and went inside. My dad was asleep in his chair. A baseball game was battled out on the TV. I covered my dad with the small blanket from the couch, turned the TV off, and headed up the stairs. **

**I was too tired to shower, I pulled off my pants and climbed into bed only in my t-shirt and underwear, my copy of 'Emma' in one hand. I read until the sentences started to look jumbled and I fell asleep, wondering if I would be seeing Edward Cullen in class tomorrow.**

**2**

**The day was like any other, gray and bleak. I searched the parking lot for the familiar black roadster. I eventually gave and carefully parked between two cars. I sat listlessly through my classes wondering if Edward Cullen would be seated at his usual table at lunch. As much as I was sure that he hadn't committed suicide over the damage to his car, his absence from school still ate at me. Mike, Jess and Angie, all met me in line at lunch. Mike was devastated about the snowball fight. Jessica sympathized with him, nodding at all the right times and flashing sad eyes when appropriate. We paid for our lunch and made our way through the cafeteria. Eric cheerfully waved to us from our usual table amongst all the regulars, including the snobby blond girl who's name I had learned was Laruen.**

**He table was soon filled with conversations about the weekend and upcoming tests. I wasn't as talkative, I was watching the Cullens table, Edward was sitting in his usual place. He looked chipper, and the dark circles under his eyes were gone. He had a healthy glow to him, despite the pale skin. I scanned the table and was suddenly met with the cold gaze of Rosalie. I jerked my head back down to my food. Out of the corner of my eye, Rosalie gripped Emmet's arm. Emmet reached his pale hand over and caressed her delicate soft one, not pulling away from the conversation with Edward. **

**When lunch was over Me, Mike and Angie walked to Bio together, we told him how terrific the movie was and that we should all go and see it again. He looked over at me making me think how much he'd like to go with just me. Anytime he did this I felt uncomfortable, I knew how much Jess liked him. I nervously fidgeted with my hair and we all walked into the classroom. I was surprised that Edward wasn't in his seat. He and the others had all left the cafeteria before anyone else. Mr. Banner sat at his desk arranging papers. Angie and mike found their lab partners to the back of the room and I took my usual seat up front. I wondered if Edward would show and gazed out the window. I hoped he showed, if he didn't I would have to be partnered with the heavy-breathing boy as I had been the days Edward was absent. I unconsciously began to fidget with my hair when I heard a slight husky voice say,**

"**Hi there." **

**I looked up and there stood Edward. His hair was its usual messiness and it looked even blacker today, if it were possible. A row of pearly teeth shined through a polite smile.**

**He caught me off guard. "Hello." I said stiffer than I would have liked to.**

"**Is this seat taken?" He asked, gesturing to the empty stool next to me.**

"**It's all yours."**

**Edward smiled and took his seat, crossing his arms.**

"**I'm Edward Cullen." He said presenting a free hand. **

**I grasped it and shook lightly. "Isabella Swan." I rarely introduced myself like that.**

"**Any tighter and I thought you would break it." Edward complained sarcastically. He rubbed his hand as if I had caused some actual discomfort.**

**I busied myself taking out my notebook; doodles of hearts and clouds tattooed the cover of it. I saw Edward catch a peek of it before I flipped it open. A crooked smile formed on his face and he looked back over toward the front of the room.**

**The guilt I held for denting his car bubbled up inside of me. I wanted to apologize, but irrational fear of a lawsuit kept my lips sealed.**

"**So, Bella, are you enjoying Forks?" He asked.**

**I cleared my throat.**

"**I am…"**

**He waited for a moment. **

"**Is that it?" He asked.**

"**I'm enjoying it here." I said briefly, making him chuckle.**

"**Descriptive." he nodded.**

**I didn't know what else to say. I felt horrible for damaging his car. I didn't think I could sit next to him for the rest of the school year doing this: answering in brief sentences and trying to look busy to avoid a conversation. I brushed my hair behind my ears.**

"**Listen…" I started "I need to tell you that-". **

"**Okay people, listen up." Mr. Banner shouted, cutting me off. I was surprised to hear his voice at this level.**

"**Today you're going to be separating slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represent and label them accordingly."**

**Groans filled the room. Mine was one of them.**

"**Not feeling up to today's lab?" I heard from the seat next to me.**

"**Not exactly; where in life will we need to know about onion root tip cells?" I replied irritably.**

"**It's not so much the onion roots, but the process of their growth that we're learning about." Edward challenged.**

**I threw him a threatening look.**

**He cleared his throat and shifted himself in his seat.**

"**Well now that I think about it, onions who cares?"**

**Mr. Banner walked around the room. Doling out microscopes and out of order slides. He set these on the table that Edward and I shared.**

"**Would you like to start?" He asked.**

**I smiled politely and grabbed the box of slides.**

**The other students worked around us quietly, except for Mike who seemed to be flirting with his partner. I watched, a bit jealous. He usually flirted with me. I slipped one of the slides under the microscope and focused the lens. I examined the alien looking material and thought for a moment.**

"**Prophase…" **

**I pushed the microscope over to Edward who peered into it.**

"**Looks good to me." He agreed.**

**I jotted down our observations as Edward slid the next slide into place. **

"**Interphase…" He said calmly. I added it to our worksheet.**

"**Wanna take a look?" He asked sliding the microscope over to me. I reached for it, my hand brushing his. Immediately, I met with the bite of harsh coldness. I jerked my hand back as if bitten by a snake.**

"**You-your hand," I stammered. "It's like a block of ice."**

**Edward glanced down at his pale hand.**

"**I'm sorry…I must be cold." His hand disappeared under the table.**

"**The slide?" He reminded me.**

**I nodded, rubbing the area of my hand that seemed to be throbbing.**

**I gazed into the lens.**

"**Interpahse…" I muttered. I couldn't have cared less about the onion. I felt like grabbing Edward's hand jamming it under the microscope. Just to see if ice crystals protruded from his pale skin. Edward watched as I slipped another slide under the lens. I glanced at him and then did a double take. There was something different about him. It was his eyes. They weren't black anymore, the deep inkwells that were there before, were empty. In their place were brilliant circles of jade. His eyes were green now, a green that would make any emerald envious.**

"**Did you get contacts?" I asked, perplexed by the dramatic change in his eyes.**

"**No, why?" he replied.**

"**Your eyes are a different color."**

"**Are they?" Edward questioned. It seemed as if he had a mirror with him he would have checked them.**

**Just then, Mr. Banner seemed to appear out of nowhere.**

"**Are we having trouble Miss Sawn?" He asked flatly.**

"**Uh…" I stalled.**

"**No, actually, Bella has gotten them all right. It's me that seems to be having the difficulty."**

"**Really?" Mr. Banner asked, surprised. "Were you in AP in your last school Miss Swan?"**

**I looked from Edward to the looming teacher above me.**

"**You bet…" I lied.**

"**I guess this was your lucky day Mr. Cullen." The teacher congratulated. He then hovered over to another table, startling a girl and her partner.**

"**AP? Please…" I mocked. "If I had been in advanced placement, do you think I would be here?"**

"**Why **_**are you here?" Edward interjected.**_

_**Was I supposed to believe that he of all people had to ask? That the rumors had somehow missed him.**_

"_**Seriously?"**_

_**Confusion spilled over his face.**_

"_**I wouldn't have asked if I knew."**_

"_**You don't know? With all the rumors flying around?"**_

_**He smiled.**_

"_**Bella, those are rumors. You do know what a rumor is, right?"**_

_**I sneered at him. I didn't like to be talked down to.**_

"_**I spray painted the car belonging to the Principle at my old school." I sighed.**_

_**Edward broke out into laughter. I almost fell out of my seat.**_

"_**Why would you do that?"**_

"_**The man drove a fifty sum thousand dollar car. How could he afford a car like that on a salary like his? The money had to come from somewhere. I just wanted to ask how. So I asked in a way that he would remember."**_

_**Edward listened intently.**_

"_**So, let me guess. It was a dare?"**_

"_**No, I thought it up all on my own." I said sounding regretful. "It wasn't just that though. I was cutting class and smoking pot too. Just giving my mother grief in general. So, figuring there wouldn't be as much for me to do, my mom sent me to live with my dad."**_

_**Edward grabbed the microscope just as Mr. Banner walked by.**_

"_**Prophase…" He concluded. I wrote it down, neatly on our worksheet.**_

_**Mr. Banner nodded approvingly and kept on walking. We continued to busy ourselves until he was at a safe distance.**_

"_**So, you're Sherriff Swan's daughter." Edward started the conversation again.**_

_**I nodded confirming it.**_

"_**Well hopefully that keeps you out of anymore trouble involving cars…"**_

_**I froze in my seat, heart jumping into my throat. Edward smiled mischiveously and looked into the microscope once more. **_

"_**It-it…" I stuttered.**_

"_**-was an accident. I know Bella."**_

"_**I am so sorry." I whispered. "I wanted to make sure I was early enough for class and…I mean-"**_

_**Edward stopped me. **_

"_**Bella, its fine. It really is. My insurance will cover it."**_

_**I sat there for a moment. Wondering why he wasn't screaming at me. He only peered back into the microscope. I watched his muscular arms tense as he leaned over . The white button-up shirt and black vest he wore showcased how fit he was. Almost like his older brother Emmet. **_

"_**Is that why you were out of school so long?" This question seemed to catch him of guard.**_

"_**No, I was sick…" his voice sounded uncertain to me.**_

"_**Are you feeling better now?" I asked in a concerned tone.**_

"_**I am, Thanks." He said quickly.**_

_**From the look of his skin, anyone would have thought he died while he was absent.**_

"_**How'd you know it was me?" I asked ashamedly.**_

_**Edward grinned.**_

"_**Bella, you were the only red car parked a few spaces behind me. Plus, I saw you duck in your car that day after school. I put two and two together." **_

_**My head dropped in shame.**_

"_**I was going to tell you, I swear. But you were absent the next day and-"**_

"_**Bella," Edward interrupted me. "It's fine, I forgive you." His face and smile were assuring, even warming. Much to my surprise the guilt bubble in my gut suddenly popped, and the knots my insides were in, loosened. **_

_**I smiled warmly, welcoming his forgiveness.**_

"_**Thanks…" I said.**_

_**He gave me one of his assuring smiles, and motioned we should get back to work. We did, and worked quietly together not saying much until the bell rang, and then went our separate ways.**_

"_**Bella!" A familiar voice called out to me. I turned around to see Mike running to catch up with me. He dodged several people to get to me.**_

"_**Mike, Hey…" He looked flushed and worried. He took a moment to catch his breath before he spoke.**_

"_**I saw you talking with Edward Cullen."**_

_**I cocked an eyebrow.**_

"_**Yeah, he was my lab partner." Mike didn't look pleased to see I was getting along so well with Edward.**_

"_**Well he's a little strange. Just thought I should let you know."**_

_**I choked back a laugh.**_

"_**Thank you Mike. I'll keep an eye out."**_

_**He gave me a worried smile and offered to walk with me to gym. I declined politely stating that I need to stop off by the girls room before class. Looking gloomy, he headed to gym.**_

_**In gym he didn't so much as look at me. I waved from across the room and he simply ignored me. I dropped my hand embarrassedly, to let him sulk.**_

_**I headed into the parking lot with everyone else after school. I searched for my keys and noticed Edward and the rest of the Cullens loitering around Edward's car and a silver SUV. He and Emmet seemed to be joking with one another as the others busied themselves in conversation. Edward threw me a quick wave and I returned it with a slight nod. While I walked to my car I noticed Emmet glance over at me, a large cheesy smile appeared on his face. He swiftly grabbed Edward in a headlock and gave him a heavy noogie. Edward resisted him, pushing him off agitatedly, he fixed his hair and glanced over to me. I acted as though I didn't see it, to save him the embarrassment.**_

_**My first encounter with the infamous Edward Cullen had been a pleasant one. I mulled over this as I pulled out into waiting traffic. I glanced in my rearview mirror and was surprised to see Edward watching me as I slowly left the parking lot. The awkward feeling a person gets when someone watches them walk away, crept upon me. I nervously gripped the steering wheel and adjusted my foot on the brake, making sure I didn't rear end anyone. Finally I came to the highway, I turned right to headed home, and he disappeared from sight.**_


	4. To the rescue

To the rescue

1

I sleepily stumbled down the stairs the next morning, not having slept a wink. I was up all night listening to a storm beat against my Dad's house. My dad had already been gone for at least three hours. I was showered, dressed, and ready for another day at school. I almost felt like grabbing a cup of the still warm coffee my dad made with the way I felt. Instead, I made some tea and some heavily buttered toast. There was a chill in the house, and I was glad I had on my warmest hoodie and would be wearing my coat in a few moments too.

Not wanting to be late, I poured my tea in a to-go cup, trashed the crusts of my toast, and headed out the door.

After locking up, I turned to head down the stairs of the porch. I froze; a glossy coating of ice covered everything. The urge to turn around and head right back inside rose in me. However, the desire not to fall back into my old habits forced me down the icy stairs, nearly killing me twice.

To say that I walked to my car was wide off the mark; I slid to my car, almost on my butt. I would have spilled my tea if it were not for the durable plastic lid protecting me from multiple burns. I was not accustomed to being this clumsy and I was beginning to get aggravated.

I opened my car door and tossed my bag inside. Before I could do the same, something hugging my tires caught my attention. The morning tension already building up instantly disappeared when I realized what they were. My dad had put chains on my tires before leaving for work. I kissed and hugged the man inside my head. I got in my car and prayed to god that they were not the chains from his tires. I didn't want to get the call the he wrapped his car around a tree somewhere.

I felt invincible driving down the road. I chugged along merrily as others spun around and simply sat where they had parked, tires spinning helplessly. The feeling of invincibility soon wore off after a woman in a Volvo came sliding through a four way stop, nearly T boning me. Luckily, I was paying attention and hit the gas peddle just in time to dodge her. I drove like a 72-year-old woman the rest of the way to school.

My red mustang pulled into the familiar parking lot; sounding somewhat like a tank with the snow chains on my tires. I parked a few cars down from that immediately recognizable black roadster, noticing Edward texting away on his silver cellphone. The parking lot wasn't nearly as deadly as my driveway, but still dangerous nonetheless. I grabbed my bag and climbed carefully out of my car. Other people leaving their cars were walking as carefully as I had leaving the house. Edward was still typing on his phone, his black hair danced in the slight breeze. As if sensing I was looking his way, he looked up from his phone and smiled. I looked away for only a second, slinging my bag over my shoulder. When I looked back, his friendly smile was gone, replaced with wide shocked eyes and a petrified face. His wasn't the only one though. All the faces of my schoolmates mimicked his, an epidemic of terror.

I spun around, greeted by the terrifying source of it all.

The dark blue van I occasionally saw in after school traffic was speeding toward me, out of control. A horrible screech echoed throughout the parking lot as the driver pressed on the brakes. It fishtailed, spun around, and slid sideways; headed toward my car. From where I was standing, I'd be crushed, sandwiched between the two.

I sucked in a bellyful of air for a scream, but before I could release it, something swiftly lifted me off my feet and spun me around; my head and back painfully met my car door as I landed on the ground. I choked as the air left my body and stars appeared in my head. Realizing that was too soft a blow for the van, I opened my eyes to see jade green ones gazing back at me. Two arms stretched out on both sides of me, trapping me between my car and those Jade eyes. In the background, I could see the out of control van getting bigger and bigger until it abruptly stopped. The shiny blue side door folded into itself with a deafening crunching sound. Shattered glass rained down on the two of us like razor sharp diamonds, prompting me to throw my hands up to shield my eyes. One arm swung around, meeting the dented exterior of the van door. With a mighty shove, the van slowly skidded across the asphalt, a small screeching noise escaping from the tires. Before I could make sense of what happened, I was being drug out from between the two vehicles and carried away.

My head was pounding and my back ached intensely, escalating when it met the cold asphalt. I felt a hand caress my brow. A worried voice reached out to me.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" It was Edward.

I opened my eyes to see his pale yet handsome face staring down at me.

"You-you stopped it…"

"What?"

"You stopped the van. How did you-"

Edward shushed me.

"Just try not to move Bella."

I could hear screams in the distance; and the distinct sound of frantic running was getting closer. I remembered that Edward was the only one even remotely, close to where I parked. However, as close as he may have been, there is no way he could have gotten to me in time or stopped an out of control car from killing me. Though somehow, he had.

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella!" Jess's hysterical voice cried out to me.

"Jess? I'm fine, I just hit my-" I tried to sit up and saw the world spin around.

"Bella don't. You hit your head pretty hard." Edward warned.

I lay back down, not resisting one bit. Jess was now at my side-virtually in tears.

"Oh god Bella, please don't die!"

"I'm fine Jess, calm down." I placed a handover my eyes to block out the sun. It was only making the throbbing worse.

"One of the teachers already called the paramedics, don't worry. I'm gonna go find Angie." She sobbed as she pushed her way through the crowd of students and teachers, now gathered at the scene of the accident.

"Edward, how did you get to me so fast?" I asked, still wondering what it was that happened. "You were so far away…"

"The human body can do amazing things in a time of crisis." He replied quietly. "Does it matter how I saved you? You're okay, and that's what matters."

I sat up, resting myself on my elbows.

"Amazing acts are one thing but using yourself as a human barricade is something entirely different."

Edward eased me back down and spread his coat over me. The scent of leather and the vague fragrance of his cologne invaded my senses.

In the distance, sirens wailed and soon they were right in the parking lot. Filling it with blue and red light. Two paramedics climbed out of the white and blue vehicle and immediately rushed over to Edward and me.

Before I knew it, they were checking my vitals, a neck brace was around my neck, and finally I was loaded on a stretcher. Edward had refused any medical attention and was standing in the sidelines with Jess, Angie, and about thirty other faces I recognized.

They pulled the driver of the blue van safely from the accident, and put him on a stretcher. I remembered seeing him every now and then in civics class. His name was Tyler and he looked ten times worse than I felt.

Angie ran over, worry and fear in her eyes.

"We'll be right behind you in Jess's car, Okay Bella?" She assured me.

"Angie I'm okay, really. I'm just a little banged up."

Angie sniffed sadly.

"Listen, do a favor for me and tell Edward I need to talk to him?"

She paused.

"Edward?"

I tried to nod but once again, the neck brace prevented me from doing so.

"Okay…"

Angie disappeared from sight and soon Edward appeared in her place.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

He rotated one of his shoulders as if it had a cramp.

"I'll be sore tomorrow…but I'll survive."

"_I'd be sore too if I stopped the car the way you did…" I thought to myself._

"_Would you ride with me to the hospital?" I asked instead. Hoping I could get some information out of him during the ride over._

"_Of course I will." He said gently._

_I could feel the heavy gaze of a thousand eyes on us, as I was loaded into the ambulance. I stared out the open rear entry doors and saw Jess and Angie, their mouths gapping. Edward sat quietly, he had his black pea coat back on, and the paramedics gave it back to him when they arrived. I was about to confront him about the accident when my dad's hysterical face appeared in the rear entry doors._

"_Bella!" he screamed, sending Edward out of his seat and almost into the ceiling._

"_Dad, calm down I'm fine."_

"_You have a neck brace on Bella, you are not okay!" My dad's chest was heaving. _

"_Dad, they would have put a brace on me if I stubbed my toe, it's procedure." _

_My dad looked as though he was going to climb into the ambulance. Thankfully, one of the paramedics showed up and informed my dad we had to go._

"_I'll be right behind you Bella-Daddy is here." As they closed the doors I groaned, not from pain, but from the blow, my dad just dealt to my reputation._

_Edward stifled a laugh and I glared at him. _

_The sirens sounded as we pulled out of the parking lot headed to the hospital._

_The ride over was quiet, partly because I decided against interrogating Edward. How I was saved, was the elephant in the room. I saw the state the van was in, wrecked beyond all repair. The right side of it folded inward making the body bow. If it weren't for Edward, I would be dead. My body, crushed between two steel monsters. I was thankful to him for saving me. I just wasn't sure how he had done it._

_2_

_They wheeled me into the hospital and right over to the emergency room to for examining. Edward and my dad were told to wait in the lobby, along with Angie and Jess who rode over with my dad. I was sure Mike and Eric would be along shortly. All hospitals are the same. They all reek of plastic, lit with unflattering florescent lights that are only intensified by crisp white walls and glossy speckled tiles. I lay in the hospital bed, awkwardly watching as a nurse examined me. I flashed her thankful eyes when she took the neck brace off me. She informed me a doctor would be in shortly to check whether I had a concussion. I asked her to inform my father I was fine. I didn't feel like dealing with any more hysteria. The nurse agreed to speak to him and walked out scribbling away on her clipboard._

_Hearing the word 'concussion' brought on nervousness, another characteristic Hospitals are known for. I took a deep breath and calmed myself._

_Just behind a vinyl curtain room divider, laid Tyler. I had yet to see just how injured he was. _

"_Tyler?" I called out._

_Nothing._

"_I'm okay. They want to make sure I don't have a concussion, other than that I'm fine, really I am."_

"_I was driving too fast." He responded weakly._

_I wasn't going to argue with him on that. I saw how he made the turn into the parking lot, but what was done was done._

"_Are you alright?" I asked, ignoring his confession to speeding._

_I was surprised when he pulled back the curtain and saw his head wrapped in gauze. His arm was up in a sling and one of his eyes was swollen shut._

"_Oh my god." I gasped. My uninjured state impeded the true seriousness of the accident._

"_Bella, I am so sorry…" He hung his head repentantly._

"_I know, but it could be worse, we could both be dead." I said lying. I knew if Edward weren't there, I would be the only one dead. And Tyler might only feel the way I did now._

_The wide emergency room doors swung open and Angie, Mike, and Edward strolled in._

"_Hey guys…" I said smiling._

_They made their way past Tyler and over to my bed. _

"_How ya feelin'?" Mike asked._

_I wondered if they even saw Tyler as they walked in._

"_I asked if I could go home but they said I had to talk to a doctor first."_

"_It's a miracle you got her out of there in time." Angie said looking up to Edward. "If you hadn't been there…" She stopped._

"_We'll, she's alive and that's what matters." Edward comforted her._

"_She wouldn't even be lying here if it wasn't for some moron and his blue van." Mike said angrily. My eyes shot over to him, knowing where this was going._

"_I didn't mean to endanger anyone." Tyler explained from his side of the room._

"_Yeah, but you did. You could have killed her!" Mike was now over where Tyler sat. His face was getting red and his fists were clenched._

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_I wasn't! I was driving too fast. My arm is broken, isn't that enough?" Tyler yelled back at Mike._

"_Maybe it isn't. Maybe I'll break the other one." Mike said deeply._

"_Stop it!" I screamed. The nurse sitting at the nurse's station looked over curiously._

"_I have a headache and sore back. I am fine for Chrissake! No one seems to care about the person who was actually injured in the accident. Tyler feels terrible for what he did and is paying for it. Now leave him alone!"_

_My breathing had accelerated and my head was beginning to ache again. Edward and Angie awkwardly shifted in their places._

"_Bella…"_

"_Go back to the waiting room Mike." _

_Mike looked over to Edward and gritted his teeth._

"_Fine." He said coldly before storming out of the ER. _

_We all sat in silence for a moment._

"_Thanks…" Tyler breathed._

"_Don't mention it." I said._

"_I've never seen him act like that…" Angie said shocked._

"_That's no excuse to start acting like an asshole now." I said angrily. I was irritated to no end._

"_Where's Jess?" I asked surprised she didn't follow Mike in._

"_She's in the waiting room with Eric. They would only let three of us in. And that's after Edward pulled some strings. I came to see if you needed anything. I was going to go to the vending machines down the hall. "_

_I shook my head. I wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl under my blankets and sleep._

"_No, I'm fine Ange. Thank you." I said._

"_How about you Tyler?" She asked._

_Tyler looked up, surprised that someone besides me kindly acknowledged him._

"_No, thanks…"_

"_Okay, I'll be back then." Angie said before patting my leg and walking out._

_I sighed heavily and lay down on the bed._

"_I thought I left all the drama in Phoenix." I groaned._

"_You can't help it. You're a magnet for it." Edward informed me._

"_Gee, thanks…" I said sarcastically. _

_The sound of heels on the tile pulled my attention behind Edward. A tall, Pale, blond man was standing there, scribbling away on a clipboard. His face was chiseled, looking as though it had been carved from alabaster. I had no doubt in my mind that this was Edward's father, Dr. Cullen._

"_Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. How are we feeling Miss Swan?" He asked brightly, contrasting his pale sickly skin._

"_Great. Can I go home? Please?" I begged._

"_That all depends…" He said, and pulled a small black flashlight from his breast pocket. He leaned over and flashed the light in each eye._

"_Are you having any trouble seeing, any dizziness?" _

_I blinked a few times, temporarily blinded._

"_Well, I had a headache but it's gone now. Other than that I feel fine."_

_He tucked the flashlight away, switching it out for a pen._

"_Well, your pupils aren't dilated and I'm not seeing any sign of head trauma, normally we'd give you an x-ray but from what I can tell; you're okay."_

_I threw my legs over the side of the bed, ready to take off out the door. I begin to feel claustrophobic with everyone hovering over me._

"_It could have been a lot worse if Edward weren't there. I could have been a Bella pancake." I joked._

_Dr. Cullen threw Edward a peculiar look, making him drop his eyes to floor, avoiding his father's stare._

_I pretended as though I didn't see this and got off the bed._

"_I'll have a talk with your dad before you leave. If you have any problems, come right back."_

"_Sure, thank you Doctor." I said politely._

"_I'll see you at home Edward." The doctor said before heading over to Tyler's bed. The tone in which he spoke to Edward was short and stern. Not the kind a father would use if he knew his son saved someone's life._

"_I'll walk you out." Edward offered._

"_Wait. We need to talk." I informed him._

"_About?"_

"_Don't give me that crap." I snapped. "You know damn well what about." I hated to snap at him but this was getting ridiculous._

_He was silent. I flashed my eyes over to Dr. Cullen who was finished with Tyler and heading out of the ER. I pulled him over to a secluded part of the room._

"_I'm not going to pretend I didn't see you did." I was whispering now._

"_And what is it that I did Bella?"_

_My mouth gapped._

"_You used yourself as a shield to protect me from being crushed. You can't deny it; we both saw what you did to that car."_

_I paused for a moment._

"_Edward, there isn't a scratch on you and I want to know why."_

"_It's better if you don't pry Bella."_

"_Why?" I fumed._

"_Because…"_

"_Because it's better that I'm left to question my sanity than it is for you to be honest with me?"_

_He looked away from me, escaping my fervent gaze._

"_Who the hell are you?" I asked, more bewildered than I had ever been._

"_No one you need to know."_

_I gritted my teeth frustrated with his obstinacy._

"_Fine." I shoved my way past him, beyond ready to leave the hospital and his company. I angrily grabbed my coat off the chair next to the bed and headed for the door. Glancing back, I saw Edward hadn't moved from where I left him._

_I burst through the large doors of the ER, startling everyone in the waiting room. Jess, Angie and the rest of my friends watched as I stomped over to where my dad sat._

"_Bella are you-"_

_I shot my hand up stopping Jess from asking me that god-awful question._

"_Dad, I want to leave. Now."_

"_Bella-" My dad tried._

"_Oh my god…if one more person asks me if I am okay; I will throw myself in front of a bus."_

_The waiting room was dead silent. They all stared at me, scared to say anything._

"_I…was only going to ask if you wanted me to have Jess or someone drive your car home." My dad enlightened me._

_I swallowed embarrassedly, my face turning bright red._

"_Oh…"_

_My friends would no longer have to ask if I were okay. I made it very clear to them that I was completely insane._


	5. Legends

Revelations

1

In the weeks following the accident Edward and I ignored each other. At lunch I sat at the far end of the table so I didn't accidentally cross gazes with him. In class I sat quietly, listening to Mr. Banner speak; as hard as it was. And when I knew we had a lab that involved partners, I caught Angie before she could pair up with Sarah Trenton. I was angry, but more confused if anything. I lay in bed at night re-living the whole experience over in my head. And each time I came to the end, I'd wonder how much longer it would be until I completely lost it. Edward seemed to want me to accept it and move on with no explanation. And after seeing him demolish an entire car, I couldn't.

My mom was now flooding my phone with text messages every day. I could have killed my dad for telling her. Not only was my mother nosey, but she was overbearing. The car accident was the perfect excuse for her to call me or text message every day. Part of me wondered if she thought I caused the accident somehow.

Then there was my car, which was mortally wounded as far as I was concerned. Two dinner plate sized dents ravaged the driver's side door. Every morning they were there, a blemish on my beloved. I'd sadly climb in and drive away, sure that people were gawking at every turn.

I came down the stairs one morning to find my dad in his usual spot in the kitchen. He held a fishing magazine on one hand and a cup of hot coffee in the other. I stopped in the doorway, surprised to see him still home on a weekday morning.

"Morning dad…" I said curiously. "Did you get the day off?"

He rested the magazine on the table and sipped his coffee.

"No, no. I won't have to go in until later. So I thought I'd read and enjoy my coffee; in a real coffee cup."

He sipped his coffee again, as if it were the sweetest tasting thing he'd ever had. His plastic to-go mug sat dejectedly on the counter.

"That's good. Did you want me to make you something to eat?" I opened the cupboard to pulled out a cereal box.

"No, I'm fine sweetie. Thank you."

Crunchy brown cereal flakes poured into that familiar yellow chipped bowl., followed by a spoon and some milk. I sat down at the table and munched away contently.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your car."

My ears perked.

"What about it?" I asked sadly.

"I talked to Jacob Black and asked him if he'd be interested in fixing the dents in your door. He's great with cars."

I stirred the cereal around in my bowl, soaking the dry flakes.

"It'll be cheaper than the auto-body shop here in town. Not only that, but the money will help him get his car on the road."

I nodded, agreeing it would be good for both parties involved. Jacob would get his car on the road and I'd sleep at night.

"I think that's a great idea. Jacob said I should pay them a visit anyway."

My dad smiled brightly. No doubt happy I was reconnecting with my childhood.

"Great, why don't you head up there today after school and let him take a look at it." He said sliding a piece of paper over to me. The directions to La Push were scribbled across in my dad's familiar handwriting.

"If he decides to take the car right away, call and I'll come get you."

"Sure." I said happily. The thought of getting the dents out of my door and the image of 'Edward: the human barricade' out of my head, filled me with joy. I finished my breakfast, kissed my dad goodbye and gathered my things for school. The morning seemed brighter and despite the rainy weather I skipped to my car, climbed in and headed to school; content with the fact my beloved would soon be fixed.

My morning classes went as usual, long and boring. I spent most of trig whispering to Jessica until Mr. Varner called on me. I sat there wide eyed with a dumb look across my face. After a few seconds of agonizing silence he cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"Please try and keep up Miss Swan…" He warned before turning back to his book.

Jessica stifled a laugh and I shot her an angry look.

Lunch finally rolled around, our usual group shuffled through the lunch line and navigated over to our table. I sat with my back turned to the Cullen's lunch table. Edward was there, busy conversing with blonde, stern looking Jasper. I ignored him as I had been during the past few weeks and busied myself constructing my cheeseburger.

I was sorting through onions and tomatoes when Jessica whispered at me.

"Bella, Edwards staring at you."

I sighed and dropped my lettuce on my tray.

"You two still aren't talking?" she said astonished.

"No." I stated plainly. I was back making my cheeseburger.

"Why? He saved your life."

"It's a long story, and frankly I don't feel like re-living the whole ordeal."

Jessica just shrugged and took a bite from her hamburger.

Knowing that Edward was watching me irritated me to no end. I wanted to reach over and strangle Jessica for bringing it to my attention. I had been looking forward to eating and now I couldn't.

I slowly brought my eyes over my shoulder. No sooner had I done this was I met with that hypnotic green jeweled gaze. His hair was as black as night, his skin was as pale as ever.

I shiver ran through me making me break my gaze. I could still feel his eyes on me as I turned my head back to the lunch table with my friends. I spent the rest of lunch picking at my food, a short glance over my shoulder revealed Edward doing the same thing.

Jessica wasn't the only one with questions. Angie drilled me as to why I wasn't speaking to the infamous Cullen boy.

"What could he have done that upset you so much." She asked curiously.

I acted as though I didn't hear her. "Hmm?" I sounded. Thankfully this discouraged her.

"Oh, nothing." she corrected herself.

As we shuffled into the classroom with the rest of the students I realized that Edward's usual seat was empty. I exhaled, relieved at the sight of it's vacancy.

But eventually during the droning of Mr. Banner, my mind slowly began to drift toward Edward and his whereabouts. I wondered if our locking gaze at lunch had anything to do with it. I was spending more time than I would have liked thinking about Edward. The more I tried to forget about him, the more he would intrude my thoughts. It was going to be a very long day.

I out stepped into a predictable drizzle and headed for my car. People spilled out of the school like water from a floodgate. Familiar faces rushed past me as I strolled down the walkway, the hood of my coat protecting me from the rain. I was glad the day was over; I wanted to get to Jacob's house quickly so as to find out the future of my car. My eyes scanned the parking lot for Edward's Mercedes roadster. He'd been M.I.A since lunch. I sighed heavily, irritated with my stalker like behavior. My heater blasted as I pulled out of the busy parking lot and headed for the Lapush reservation.

2

The trees were like emerald giants, guarding their ancient forest kingdom. My windshield wipers bounced side to side as a delicate rain fell from the sky. I turned my low beams on as I met a patch of light fog, making my trip seem almost mystical. "Whisper" by 'A fine frenzy' hummed from the speakers. I had gotten clever and bought a fancy iPod transmitter like Jessica's and was surprised to see that even with the old radio, it worked just fine. The green sea of forestry seemed to go on forever until finally-like a phantom- a white sign on large redwood posts appeared ahead of me. "Welcome to Lapush" was spelled out in green painted, wooden letters. I passed it reassured I wasn't lost. I hadn't been to Lapush in sometime and had forgotten how beautiful it was. A long sandy beach stretched out on my left and the never ending forest continued on my right. Cold salty air spilled into the car through my open window. It invigorated me, sending a slight chill down my spine. As I continued on down the road, Lapush came into view. Small houses and businesses appeared as I turned down what was the main street on the reservation. In the distance I could see more beautiful beach and large rock formations covered in rich greenery. I pulled the directions to Jacob's house from my bag and read them over, turning down a small road as they directed. My car glided on for a short distance until finally a dirt driveway came into sight with Jacob's house tucked away in green forestry. A green roof met up with clay-red painted walls. Iconic statues decorated parts of the yard; the majority of them being wolves. A sleek silver car sat parked to my left. I pulled up to the house and shut my engine off. Steady smoke rose from a stone chimney, giving the home a warm cozy look to it. The windows glowed from a light inside and I wondered if anyone was aware I had arrived. My hands unconsciously found their way to my coat pockets and I headed for a long wheelchair ramp that rose to the porch. My feet clunked hollowly as I approached the door. I cocked my hand, ready to knock when a husky voice stopped me.

"I thought I heard someone drive up."

I turned my head to see Jacob staring up at me from the end of the ramp.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if anyone knew I was here." I explained, tucking my hand back in my pocket and strolling down the ramp. Jacob grinned and wiped his hands on the pair of grease stained coveralls he was wearing. He had them unzipped to his waist, then tied off using the sleeves. A crisp white t-shirt hugged his fit body. I wondered how he wasn't freezing. He had his black hair combed back out of his eyes, and around his neck-on a black leather cord- hung a gray, rough textured stone. It was securely fastened by a detailed silver casing; the design of which looked ancient and tribal.

"Sorry I wasn't here to greet you; I was in the garage in the back." He apologized.

I smiled warmly and shook my head, showing no apology was necessary.

"So, body damage huh?" He asked walking over to my car. He stopped when he saw the dents in my door and twisted his face.

"Ouch…"

"Yeah…" I confirmed.

"Do you want to pull it around back and get it in the garage?"

"Sure." I replied and hopped into the driver's seat. The engine roared to life and I followed Jake to the back of the house. The garage was a large old graying barn that had been converted into a makeshift auto shop. I watched as Jake opened the large wooden doors and waved me inside. My tires squeaked on the poured concrete floor as I pulled in. While I was climbing out, Jake was already closing the door behind him. Tools were strewn about on the tables and floor as oil spots decorated the cement floor. A small electric heater sat in the corner, pumping out heat at its highest setting. I smiled; thankful I wouldn't be freezing as Jake inspected my door. Parked next to my car was another. It looked like a late seventies Dodge charger. Its entire body was primer gray and the hood was missing, revealing a monstrous engine.

"It's a thing of beauty isn't? I pretty much built it from the ground up." Jakes voice echoed.

"Wow…" I marveled.

"The frame was wrecked along the front quarter panel. But I fixed it good as new." He explained, running his hand along the once damaged body.

"Those dents in your door shouldn't be any problem." He smiled assuredly.

I exhaled loudly, making him laugh.

He continued to chuckle as he walked over to my dented door and examined it a little more.

"How'd this happen anyway?"

I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"…car accident…" I muttered.

"Couldn't have been too bad from the size of the dents, I hope you weren't hurt."

I shook my head gently.

"No, no, I'm fine. It actually could have been worse if this guy hadn't intervened." I played down what happened-dramatically. Jake stood up, and dusted his hands on his coveralls.

"What happened?"

I leaned up against my car crossing my arms; recalling the accident.

"Ice covered roads and speeding teenager drivers don't mix. This guy came around the corner to fast, hit some ice and lost control; almost pinning me between my car and his. I'm lucky I'm not a grease stain on the school's parking lot."

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed.

"I'm fine, really." I assured as I had so many times after the accident.

"Like I said, this guy—if it wasn't for him I'd be…" I trailed off.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Jake placed a strong hand on my shoulder and flashed me a caring smile. My cheeks burned red and I quickly changed the subject.

"So, just how long will I be walking to school?" My voice cracked a little.

Jake's forehead wrinkled in thought.

"I think you're looking at a week of being car-less, ten days tops. Embarrassing rides to school from your Dad should be fun." Jake teased.

I chuckled and was suddenly reminded to call home.

"Speaking of which, E.T. needs to phone home."

"I can take you home." Jake offered, as I pulled out my cell phone.

"It's kind of a long way, and my dad said he would pick me up. Don't worry about it." I protested, but Jake shushed me with a slight wave of his hand.

"I insist. It'll give us a chance to catch up. Besides, you won't get a signal out here." He informed me.

"If it's not going to be any trouble..." I caved.

It didn't take Jake long to change. When he was done he strolled into his surprisingly tidy room where I waited. His hair was gelled and his coveralls were gone, replaced by stone washed jeans and a fitted navy blue t-shirt. The gray stone necklace still hung from his neck, swinging back and forth as he finished getting ready. I strolled around the room idly and looked around at posters and Jake's book shelf. Model cars sat on two shelves above a desk and a corkboard littered with pictures and magazine clippings. One of the photos was of two kids covered in mud. They smiled up at me with toothless grins. It took me a minute or two to realize the two kids were Jake and I. My mouth twisted into a grin and I looked over to Jake who was going through his dresser. My heart warmed knowing he had held onto the picture for so long. So much time had passed since then and I felt guilty for not even recognizing him that day at the theater.

"How long ago could that have been?" I heard Jake ask.

"God, I must have been six in this picture."

Jake strolled over to the desk and plucked the picture off the board.

"Why does it seem like no matter what we did—mud had to be involved." I asked.

"And bugs, don't forget bugs. Worm Mud pies were the best!" Jake joked.

"We grew up so fast. I don't even recognize that girl." My finger pointed to the toothless brunette.

"We did." Jake paused. "But you seem like the same Bella to me." Jake slowly raised his hand and brushed my hair behind my ear.

I brought my eyes up from the picture, meeting his deep brown ones. We were frozen for a moment until a voice called out to us from downstairs.

"Jake? You guys coming down?"

Billy Blacks deep voice broke Jakes gaze from mine and he sighed heavily.

"We'll be down in a second." His voice faded as he looked back over to me.

"We should get going." I suggested awkwardly.

Jake offered me the picture and declined.

"You keep it. We'll take some new ones." I assured him.

"Okay." He said tacking the picture back up.

The two of us left his room not saying much and got downstairs to see Billy Black waiting for us.

"Well well. Isabella Swan, You're a woman now aren't you."

"I hadn't really noticed." I chuckled.

Billy smiled warmly with his arms held wide open. I went in and gave him a big hug.

"I have to say there has been a spring in Jake's step since he found out you were back in town."

"Dad—could you not?" Jake complained.

Billy smiled and ignored Jake's request to not embarrass him.

"I just spoke to your dad, Bella. He says Jake is doing some body work on your car?"

I nodded sullenly. "I was in an accident, but it's nothing Jake said he can't fix."

"He's one of the best." Billy assured me.

"Good. I'm glad to know my baby's in good hands." I said nudging Jake with my elbow.

"The way he talks about you—"

"Okay Dad! That's enough catching up." Jake interrupted, making Billy chuckle.

"It was great seeing you Bella." Billy said opening his arms up for another hug. I bowed down and squeezed him again.

"Don't let this be the only time we see you okay?"

"It won't be." I promised.

Billy saw us to the door and made me give him one more hug before we headed out.

Jake and I climbed into the sleek looking silver car, pulled out of the driveway and headed for Forks.

The drive back was filled with childhood stories and laughter. Especially when we started talking about the time I caught my first fish and took off screaming when Billy pulled the hook from its mouth.

"It took your dad a half hour to find you." Jake chuckled.

"It's not funny; it was gross!" I laughed.

"This coming from the girl who made earrings out of firefly butts."

"That was different; that was for the sake of fashion." I defended myself.

Jake only shook his head and smiled. We sat in silence for a moment as we cruised down the road. The sun had already set and Jake flipped on the headlights revealing the wet black asphalt of the highway. I rolled the window down and let the wind swirl around my hair. The air was sweet and smelled of fresh rain.

"Hey, you never told me how that guy saved you." Jake said breaking the silence.

I froze.

"Did he pull you out of the way?"

My window silently closed and I ran my fingers through my windswept hair.

"He must be pretty fast to have gotten you out of there in time." Slight wonder colored his voice.

I didn't want to talk about it. All I wanted to do for weeks is forget about the whole thing; but slowly-for some reason-the truth bubbled up inside me and spilled from my lips.

"I don't know how he saved me."

The car was quiet for a few seconds.

"What do you mean you don't know? Were you unconscious when—"

"No." I cut him off. "I mean I don't know how he saved me. I want to say he pulled me out of the way in time; but only because I don't want to think I'm losing my mind."

"Well, how else could he have gotten you out of there before the cars collided?" Jake questioned.

"I've gone over it a thousand times in my head. I just don't know." I nervously bit at my thumbnail.

"So what, he stopped the car in its tracks?" Jake said playfully.

I only looked at him, not answering. He glanced at me and the road a few times before chortling.

"You're not serious…" He said gripping the wheel.

"Do you think I like sounding like a lunatic? Jake, he used himself as a barricade."

There, I had said it. And as crazy as it sounded—it felt good to say.

"It reminds me of the story of our tribe."

"Oh?" I said surprised. "Why is that?"

"Well, in my tribe my people believe that the spirit, Q'wati, came to the land of the Quileute and transformed two wolves into the first of our tribe. Q'wati told them their children and grandchildren would be strong and brave because they had come from wolves."

"Werewolves…"

Jake paused.

"Technically you're people are Werewolves." I said plainly. "I'm a horror movie buff, what do you expect?"

A crooked smile formed on his face and he continued on.

"Then hundreds and hundreds of year's later settlers came to the Quileute land. That's when the first of _them _appeared.

I furrowed my brow.

"…them?" I asked.

"…the cold ones." He answered.

"They began feeding on the tribes people, and soon a war broke out between the cold ones and the Quileute. They were fast and very strong. The war lasted for years; a lot of the people in the tribe were killed. Until, my great grandfather discovered the way to kill them. He met with the cold ones and threatened to expose their secrets to the Settlers. A treaty was negotiated and many of the cold ones fled the land."

"Jake?" I interrupted. "What were the 'cold ones'?"

"They were only called 'cold ones' back then. Nowadays they are known as Vampires."

I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"So what are you trying to say?"

Jake shrugged.

"It's a legend. And a legend always has a little truth behind it."

"So, do I sound crazy?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"Bella, something happened that day and whatever it was; it's the reason you're alive. If you say it happened—I believe you."

I nodded slightly as if to say "Thanks." and watched the green digital numbers of the car clock change. Jake continued to drive as if I hadn't just told him what I hadn't told anyone. This made my heart flutter just slightly.

A faint glimmer caught the corner of my eye, and I turned my attention to Jake. The silver trinket that hung from his neck glinted in the light of the console.

"Hey Jake, what kind of necklace is that?" I asked curiously.

He took his eyes of the road for splint second to look down.

"It's hard to explain. It was given to my when I was a baby, a birthright I guess. Most of the men in the tribe have one." He explained.

"I noticed earlier that there are inscriptions on it. What do they say?"

Jake chuckled. "To be quite honest, I'm not sure."

"Glad to see your culture will live on through the youth of the tribe."

This both made us laugh which lightened my mood, making me forget about Edward and the accident.

The outside scenery had changed from the emerald forest to the narrow streets of Town; and my house was just ahead.

We pulled alongside the curb and Jake put the car in park. The windows of my house were lit up, meaning my dad had beaten me home.

"Thanks for the ride Jake."

"No problem, I'll call you when you're car is ready."

I grabbed my bag from the floor and climbed out of the car.

"Night, thanks again."

"Hey, Bella…"

I leaned over and popped my head back in the car.

"Be careful out there…okay?"

Jake's words confused me, but the genuine concern in his voice forced to nod.

"Yeah…I will Jake…"

He gently smiled and waved goodbye to me. I closed the door to the car and he drove away, leaving me feeling perplexed. I sighed as another load of confusion was dumped upon me and I headed for my house. I was halfway up the driveway when the feeling that I wasn't alone, washed over me. I had started walking a little quicker when I heard:

"Bella…"

I turned my head to see the partially lit figure of Edward standing in the street. His silhouette frightened me.

"Edward?" I said cautiously.

He stepped into the orange light of the streetlamp.

"Shit, you scared me…" I sighed; relieved I wasn't going to be mugged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I shrugged my slipping bag back onto my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing creeping around my front yard?" I wasn't exactly happy to see him and I wanted him to know this.

"Well, you've been ignoring me at school. So how else am I supposed to talk to you?"

He shot at me.

"Frankly, I don't care." I swung my bag over my shoulder and I began to storm off.

"Bella, I want us to be friends."

I chortled and turned around to face him.

"Friends…? Friends are honest with one another Edward; something you don't seem to have the slightest notion of."

Edward slipped his hands into his coat pockets and glanced around the street as if he were being watched.

"Listen, I want to explain to you what happened, but I can't right now."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, frustrated.

"Good night Edward." I said sternly and continued walking to my front door.

"Does it matter How I saved you? You're alive and it shouldn't matter why."

I gritted my teeth and dropped my bag.

"What the hell do you want from me, a 'thank you'? Is that what it's going to take to make this whole thing go away? Well here you go; Thanks Edward! Thank you for stopping an out of control vehicle using your bare hands and ultimately saving my life! There! Happy?"

Edwards face looked as though it was carved from stone. He calmly stood there, hands in his pockets, pale as moonlight.

I angrily grabbed my bag off the ground and stomped up the driveway, leaving Edward standing alone in the orange light of the street lamps.


	6. Stranded

Stranded

1

Of course it was raining the next morning, when wasn't it. I closed the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, a skinny black hair-tie dangled from my wrist. I pulled my chocolaty hair back into a ponytail and secured it with the tie.

When I woke up I had remembered that I didn't have a car; and my Dad would be driving me to school today. "Goodie…" I mumbled as I flicked off the bathroom light.

My little encounter with Edward the night before put me in a horrible mood. I went to bed angry and woke up angry. I was sure my dad heard me stomping around all morning and would be on the 'high alert' by the time I got downstairs.

My bag sat on my bed and I grabbed it as I stomped out of my room and down the staircase.

"Morning Bells…" My dad said meekly. "Ready when you are."

"Sure. Let's get going." I tried not to snap at him.

The two of walked out of the house to car in silence. I could feel that my dad wanted to enquire as to the reason I was in such a mood. But even on the drive to school we just kept quiet, listening to the local radio station.

By the time we got to the school parking lot, my dad's forehead was covered in sweat and his hands were clenched to the wheel. Grabbing my bag I climbed out of the car and turned to my poor dad.

"Dad," I said softly. "I love you."

Immediately, his hands loosened and he let out a sigh of relief. Assured he wasn't the reason I was in such a terrible mood.

"I love you too Bells."

I gave him a little smile before closing the door and he drove away.

The parking lot was swarming with my schoolmates. I threw my bag over my shoulder and huffed my way toward building one. Several people waved at me and I shot them a brief smile and went back to brooding. As angry as I was, I had no idea how I would get through Biology with Edward.

I paid very little attention in class. All through Trig I sat slouched over in my seat, scowling and fidgeting with my hair. All I wanted was the bell to ring so I could get to my next class.

"Hey Bella," Jess whispered to me from her seat. "what's wrong?"

I peered over and mouthed the words, "Bad mood."

"Why?" she mouthed back.

"Not now." All I wanted to do was get through class so I could go home.

Jessica just shrugged and went back to doodling in her notebook. It didn't matter much to her; we'd be seeing each other for lunch and would drill me for the reason then.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang for next period. I pulled myself out of my seat and slung my bag over my shoulder, almost hitting the boy who sat behind me.

"Watch it!" he yelped.

I just ignored him and trotted over to the door and into the hall leaving Jess in my dust. It was me and three other people that made it into the before the rest of our classmates; leading to my reason for getting out of class for the rest of the day.

As I left the classroom, the boy I nearly clonked with my bag decided he would pay me back. He rushed past me, pulling my bag off my shoulder, bringing my attention from the floor to him. While yelling obscenities at him, my foot met a small puddle of water on the floor and down I went, hitting my head and biting my tongue.

"Damn! Are you okay?" A tall blonde boy shouted, rushing over to help me up.

I was seeing stars. My head met the floor with such force that I was surprised I wasn't knocked unconscious on the spot. I sat up and looked up at the ceiling. The paneling was white and then slowly turned a rotten orange color. Water slowly dripped down and landed in a puddle at my feet.

"Are you fucking kidding me…?" I groaned. My head was starting to spin and I lay back down with the help of the blonde boy and a few other people who stopped.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" I wondered how long it would take Jess to show up.

"The school lost its funding for roof maintenance and repairs." I miserably replied.

"Let's get her to the nurse's office." She instructed the others.

Jess grabbed my bag as the blonde boy and a muscular boy helped me up and walked me to the nurse's office.

"Just lie down and take it easy." The nurse instructed me and I lay back on the brown vinyl examination table.

Jess thanked the boys who helped me and I gave them a short wave as they walked out of sight.

I watched as the nurse with gray hair and a sunny disposition rummaged through a dingy white cabinet and pulled out an icepack.

"I'll be right back, gotta get some ice for that noggin." She said cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful dealing with sick kids all day?" I asked perplexedly.

She only chuckled to herself and walked out of the "Eat right!" poster clad room.

Jess strolled over to where I lay and propped herself against the wall.

"So what's with the bitch streak today?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You knew I was going to ask—so spill."

"I'm just pissed about my car." I lied. Telling her about my spat with Edward the night before would be disastrous.

"Getting it fixed?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jacob Black is doing the work." Jess' ears perked.

"Who?"

"That guy I saw that day at the movies." I said reflecting.

"Damn! That super hunk is fixing your car?"

I nodded.

"This is the perfect time to snatch him up." Her eyes lit up as she said this.

"Jacob? We're just friends." I scoffed.

"I saw that look in your eyes when you realized who he was that day Bella. You have a crush." A smug expression crossed her face and I rolled my eyes again.

"I don't hear you denying it." She retaliated.

I smirked and pushed her with my foot, knocking her off her balance. So what if I had a small crush on Jake. I was only human. How could any girl not crush on him? The guy was a total hunk. Coming back and seeing him reconnected me to the little girl I used to be; before everything got complicated. As I thought about it I realized how much I looked forward to seeing him again.

"I knew it." Jess rubbed it in.

We both started to laugh as the Nurse walked back in carrying the now full ice pack and her cheerful grin.

"Here you go." She said handing it to me.

I sat up and gently placed it on the achy part of my head.

"You should get to class." The nurse said looking at Jess.

Jess made a face like she just bit into a lemon and picked up her bag.

"See you later Bella."

"Bye Jess." I replied laggardly.

3

I ended up staying in the nurses' office all day-missing the rest of my classes. The nurse, whose name I learned was Mrs. Benson, wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't pass out. So I laid on the examination table for most of the day finding pictures in the ceiling panels above me. Occasionally Mrs. Benson and I would talk and then it would go silent for another two hours. She asked me if I'd like to call my dad and go home. The idea of going home and stuffing my face before lying in bed for the rest of the day excited me. I gladly pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed my dad, but sadly he never answered. Tucking my phone away, I slumped down and pouted.

Jess and Angie brought me lunch which I happily munched on as we chatted. Only about what I missed in class which turned out to be nothing important. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. I climbed off of the table and picked up my bag ready to get the hell out of there.

"Feeling okay?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"I'm feeling much better. The aspirin really helped with my headache. Thank you." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"You might want to have your dad take you to the Doctor's office, just to make sure." She suggested.

"I've hit my head much harder recently; I think I'll be fine." I thanked her again and walked out of the room into the hallway, watching for anymore rogue puddles.

Jess and Angie were waiting for me by the front doors. The hoods of their coats were pulled over, an indicator of the weather.

Sure enough by the time I got to them I could see the rain pouring from the sky.

"Gonna need a ride?" Jess asked.

"I'm covered. My dad should be here if he already isn't." I left my hood untouched. I'd be staying inside till my dad arrived.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow! Come on Ange!" Jess rushed out of the schools doors head for her car.

"Bye Bella!" Angie said chasing after our friend.

I watched as the two of them sprinted down the walk and out of sight. At any moment I would see my dad's car and I too would be running for it. With people trying to get passed me I scooted just enough out of the way that I could still see outside and they could get out. A few minutes passed and my phone started to go off. I pulled it out and looked down to see my dad's number across the screen.

"Great..." I grumbled knowing exactly what my dad would be telling me.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi honey, listen you need to catch a ride home with Jessica. I'm out here on route seven with a jackknifed semi." Sirens blared in the background drowning him out.

"Shit, seriously?" I rarely cursed in front of him.

"Don't curse honey. I got to go, love you." With that the line went dead.

I slipped my phone into my pocket and suddenly remembered that my ride had already left.

"Shit!" I spat catching a girl's attention as I burst through the school doors.

My feet splashed water over people shoes as I jogged passed them to get to Jess in time. I jumped the last few steps to the sidewalk and immediately scanned the parking lot.

My friends weren't anywhere in sight. I flipped open my phone and hit the speed dial for jess.

Her ringback tone blared in my ear and I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for her to pick up.

Jess had a horrible habit of driving with the volume to her music cranked at its highest capacity—she never heard her phone.

A few more seconds passed and finally her voicemail greeted me.

"Hey, it's Jessica and you know what to do."

I waited for the beep and yelled into the phone.

"God forbid your parents die in a horrible accident! You'd never find out! Turn down your damn music Jess!"

My phone slammed shut and I jammed it into my pocket.

Perfect.

I glanced around the parking lot hoping I'd come across a familiar face I could bum a ride from.

Not seeing anyone I knew well enough to ask for a ride, I grumbled and pulled my hood over my head, it was going to be a long walk.

4

I huffed my way down the road, ready to explode. God save the person that drove past me, splashing the tiniest bit of water on me. Like it mattered anyway, I was soaked from head to toe.

I passed the time by figuring out just how I would get away with killing my father and then Jessica. Of course it wasn't my dad's fault; he was just doing his job. Excusing my father, I decided to direct my rain-soaked anger at Jessica and strangle her with her ipod adapter.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and shuffled through my music, deciding on "New in town" by "Little boots." My ipod was at home charging after leaving it on the night prior; so I was doomed to walk in the rain with music played from crappy cell phone speaker.

The sky soon began to get dim, I could tell even with all the heavy clouds. I hurried my pace and stuck my hands in my pockets.

Not a single car had passed me to which I was grateful. But soon I heard the distant sound of tires on wet pavement and I shuttered.

I moved off the road as far as I could to avoid getting run over or worse, even wetter.

The car came over the hill and I watched as the light reflected off the wet road in front of me. I hoped they would just pass and not pull over, asking if I could use a ride. At first it seemed as though they we're going to pass me, but to my dismay I heard the car slow and pull up alongside me.

"Great…"

I took in a deep breath, ready to reject the possible lecherous advances of an older man.

"Why on earth are you walking down the road?"

My eyes closed shut and I stopped in my tracks. Edward Cullen was leaning over the passenger's seat of his black roadster, eyes green as ever and hair black as oil.

"At the risk of sounding like a concerned parent—you'll catch your death out here."

Spinning around I cracked a phony smile.

"Thanks for the advice, could you please drive along."

I turned around and continued walking through the wet grass.

"Bella, you can't be serious; it's freezing out there." He said still leaning over the seat.

I ignored him and trotted along the side of the road.

"You are so damn stubborn." He barked.

"Another observation, thanks. Move along." I replied coldly.

As soon as I said that the car came to a abrupt screech and Edward climbed out of the car.

This slightly startled me and jumped around to face him.

"I understand you are angry with me, but that's no reason for you to suffer in the freezing weather. So, do yourself a favor by swallowing your pride and get in the damn car."

I stood there for a moment feeling a bit awkward wanting to fire something back at him, but all I could come up with was: _"You're not the boss of me."_

A few seconds of silence passed before I pulled my hands from my pockets, dropping them to my sides.

"Fine."

It was cold; I wasn't going to argue with that. And as much as it hurt my pride, I climbed in the car.

Edward climbed back in and turned the heater on immediately.

Warm air blasted my face as I dropped my bag on the floor and buckled up. Edward glanced in the rear view mirror, and without hesitation pulled onto the road.

We drove down the highway for a while, not saying a word. I started pawing at my hair mindlessly as I gazed out the window.

"Why were you walking home—in the rain?"

"Because my dad is a government official and my friend is a moron. And it is impossible to step foot out of the house without being rained on." I informed him.

"I see…"

I hated when people responded like this. It only irritated me further and I crossed my arms with a loud sigh.

"You could have asked me, I would gladly have taken you home."

I turned my head to him in annoyance.

"I wouldn't ask you if the entire town was flooded and you had the only boat." I spat.

Edward cracked a smile.

"Besides, I was in the Nurse's office during Bio anyway."

"Oh? How'd that happen?" He asked coolly.

"I slipped in the hall on some water." I said this rather miserably.

"God, woman, can't you go anywhere without ending up in some mishap?"

I looked over to him filled with the urge to powerfully elbow him.

"I mean that in the best way." He tried to recover.

"Listen you jerk. After our little exchange last night, you are lucky I am even acknowledging you. So if you don't mind, I am going to sit here, stare out the window, and ignore your arrogant little quips."

Edward just stared wide eyed at me.

"I was only kidding—"

"Really," I interrupted him. "Well in case you didn't catch the news flash, I don't want to kid around with you. I want you to leave me alone."

That was it.

The rest of the trip consisted of me staring out the window and Edward clearing his throat awkwardly. We pulled into my driveway and I climbed out of the car before it had even come to stop. I grabbed my bag and slammed the door shut.

The little black car hummed softly as I hurried up my porch and let myself inside; not caring about Edward in the least.

I set my bag on the floor and was about to pull my coat off when a soft knock at the door stopped me.

I didn't have to guess who it was. I thought about ignoring it and climbing up the stairs and locking myself in my room. Instead I walked to the door, pulled it open and was immediately met with those familiar green eyes.

"What…" I asked tiredly.

"Where's your car?" Edward said plainly.

I stared at him for a second and then sighed.

"It's in the shop. I'm getting the dents _you_ didn't cause, fixed."

"And how are you getting to school?"

"My broom…"

My eyes glazed over as I quickly grew tired of the conversation. My hand was resting on the door, ready to slam it shut.

Edward stood silently ignoring my broom remark.

"My dad or Jess I suppose…nothing's concrete." Obviously my broom joke was a flop.

Edward adjusted the collar on his coat and put his hands in the pockets.

"I'll pick you up at a quarter 'til."

I cocked my brow.

"When? Tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. And every day until your car is returned."

His face was serious when he said this, it almost scared me.

"I don't need—"

"Bella, save me one of your speeches and just take the damn offer."

I didn't really know what to say. I straightened up and pointed my nose toward the ceiling.

"And if I don't?"

Edward shot me a crooked smile.

"Then walk home."

He turned his collar up and walked off my porch. I watched as he climbed into his car and drove away.

I stood at my front door, my coat hanging awkwardly off my shoulder.

"God, I have a headache."

My hand pushed the door shut and I climbed the stairs to my room. Outside rain began to fall.

5

True to his word, Edward was in my driveway-his black car idling quietly-at a quarter tlil eight.

My dad stood in the living room, sipping his coffee and staring out the window at the little black car. Edward casually leaning against it, arms crossed with a pair of shiny sunglasses hiding his eyes.

I jumped the last stair, slinging my bag over my shoulder and strolling into the living room. My dad continued to stare curiously out the window.

"Is that one of the Cullen boys?" He asked in between sips.

"He's offered to give me a ride to school until I get my car back."

He turned around to me, steamy mug in hand.

"I thought I was giving you rides to and from school."

I stifled a laugh as I shrugged my coat on.

"That's what I thought too when I realized I was walking home in the rain."

I was still cursing Jess.

"That was official police business; you know that."

"Yes, and I doubt that will be the last instance of official police business while my car is at Jake's. I'll take my chances with the Cullen kid."

My dad just rolled his eyes and kissed me on the cheek as I readied to head out the door.

"Bye Dad, catch lot's of robbers."

He raised his mug to me as I walked out the door.

Edward was still leaning against the car as I came down the driveway. With his black hair and his sunglasses, he radiated cool.

"I thought we were going to school, not shooting a movie chronicling James Dean's life."

Edward said nothing and we climbed in the car.

It was warm inside; the heater was on full blast. From the time I walked out the door and got in the car, my cheeks had frozen. They stung mildly as they returned to their usual rosy color.

We backed out of the driveway and headed down the street.

I did not want to think about Jess's reaction when I pulled up with Edward. I sighed and stared out the window.

This is what went on for a few days; the two of us sitting in unbearable silence to and from school.

Jess's mouth hit the ground when she saw me pull up in that car the first day. I spent the entire day tuning her out. At one point Angie told her to mind her own business. Jess rolled her eyes and dropped it altogether after that. Later I took Angie to the bathroom just so I could hug her.

One very bleak and cold day, Edward reached across the dash. He held his pale hand against the vent, gauging the heat.

"Warm enough?" He asked.

I had no idea what to say. I think they were the first words that were said in that car since the day I bit his head off. I hesitated for a second.

"Yeah… thanks."

The rain started to turn into snow the day before and I was freezing all the time now. It was made apparent by the constant presence of gloves and a hat.

"You didn't have to do this." I informed him, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Yes I did."

"No, really, you didn't have to. I could have started riding home with Jess."

Edward smiled.

"Well, if you'd like to chase after Jess each day for a ride, be my guest."

He adjusted his hands on the wheel and continued.

"Besides… it's the least I can do… after denting your car."

I slowly turned my eyes to him. Was he actually acknowledging what happened?

"I'd be glad to pay for it."

I shook my head slightly.

"It's already been taken care of…"

Edward nodded understandingly.

"I see."

I wanted to tell him it wouldn't be fair since I didn't pay him a dime when I damaged his door. But I just kept silent and went back to gazing out the window.

We turned down my street a few minutes later. The radio was on and one of my favorite songs, 'heavy in your arms' by Florence and The Machine, had just finished playing. Edward turned it on, no doubt to lighten the mood. Once or twice I thought I saw Edward watching me as I mouthed the lyrics.

"Thanks again." I said.

"You're very welcome." He replied through a tender smile.

I picked my bag up off the floor and dropped it on my lap. I smiled warmly and climbed out of the car.

Edward drove away without a second glance.

I stood in the driveway, flabbergasted; but that soon turned to elation. For a month I thought I was losing my mind. Edward acknowledging the events of that day cemented the fact that I indeed wasn't. I happily strolled up the walkway and inside. Just as I closed the door a small moving van pulled up next to the house across the street.

We had a new neighbor.

6

The mood lightened immensely following Edward's confession. When I got in the car—we actually spoke to one another. We talked about school and mutual friends and even cracked jokes. I couldn't believe that an actual friendship was forming between us. After his acknowledgement of what transpired, I couldn't have cared less if we ever spoke about it again. I just wanted to forget about it.

"How's your car coming along?" Edward asked one day.

"Great, from what I understand. It Turns out my friend is an artist with a spot welder. He's just waiting for the paint to come in. I should have it back in a few days."

Edward usually drove quite fast, but it snowed rather heavily that morning so we cruised down the road at a safe speed.

"I should have it back in the next day or two." Anytime I said that butterflies filled my stomach. I really missed my car.

Edward's smile, faded. I noticed this and tried to recover.

"But that doesn't mean we can't hangout anymore." I assured him.

Edward smiled gently and nodded. It was almost as if he didn't believe me.

"I've had a great time these last couple of days. Thanks a lot for going out of your way. I really mean it."

"I'm glad I could help." He shot me a crooked smile as we turned down my street.

The house across the street had its lights on, giving it a warm and cozy look in all the snow. A young man in a dirty looking sweatshirt stood outside on the porch, a lit cigarette in his hand. He watched as we pulled into my driveway and climbed out of the car.

"I can see the people across the street are finally moved in." Edward observed.

It was hard to not notice that someone was moving in, movers had been in and out of the house for the last few days. This was the first time I had seen the house lit up though.

"Yeah, it's an older man and his nephew. I'm assuming that's the nephew." I pointed with my eyes as the figure on the porch.

"Creepy much?" I observed.

I strolled up the walkway, minding the ice. Edward stared at my neighbor, looking as though he were examining him.

"Edward," I said, "everything alright?"

He nodded and slowly turned away from the house. "Yeah, fine."

We walked up onto my porch and I dug around for my keys. Edward ran a bare hand through the snow that covered the porch railing. His pale hand disappeared when it was held up against the white powder.

"God, don't you're hands freeze when you do that?" I asked still digging around for my keys.

"I like the cold weather." He replied.

"There is something wrong with you. I hope you know this."

Edward chuckled knowing my hatred of winter and snow.

"Do you want to come in for something hot to drink? We have tea, cocoa; I think we even have cider."

He raised his hand and thanked me.

"I actually need to get home. My dad is expecting my help with something. Speaking of, where is yours?"

My dad had been coming home early the last few days; it was a slow week in crime.

"He should be home—wait, he's going to be in Seattle for the weekend, some conference or something. I don't know; I was half asleep when he told me about it." I said pulling off my hat. My keys were out of my bag and opening the door.

Edwards face had grown very serious looking in the time I took doing this.

"What is it?" I asked perplexedly.

"Nothing, just a little tired is all." He rubbed his neck with a pale hand.

"Okay, drive safely on your way home."

"I will. Bye Bella." He said climbing down the stairs. Snow had started to fall; it stuck in his messy jet black hair.

I made a sick face looking at the snow and closed my door promptly to ignore it.


	7. Revelations

[I have been asked several times about the Edward's appearance as far as his hair and eyes go. Like I stated, this is a rewrite and I have rewritten the characters as I would have written them. Be it changes in their personality; Bella or changes in their appearance; Edward. ]

Revelations

1

My evening was a quiet one. I made a small dinner of pasta and salad and gobbled it down quickly.

The cold weather was getting colder and I was dying to sit in front of our fireplace and read.

I changed into my pajamas and grabbed my book and a blanket from my room and was soon lounging on the floor, nose buried in a horror novel.

The clock on the living room wall ticked away, and before I knew it two hours had passed. I set the book on the floor and stretched. Glowing eyes stared back at me from the book cover as I reached for the ceiling in a long stretch.

The snow outside had piled up and was still falling. I made a sick noise at the sight of it and picked my book back up; content with the idea of falling asleep right in front of the fireplace.

I adjusted my pillow and got comfortable, but before I could finish the first sentence, there was a soft knock at the door.

My book dropped to my chest. I wasn't sure if there was actual knock or if I were hearing things. With the weather outside, why would anyone be out?

I listened for a moment or two and it came again; a light rapping as if the hand doing it were gloved.

I climbed to my feet and treaded over to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Mr. Cowens-from across the street?" a voice answered.

I bit my lips as my mind processed the name.

"Oh!" I exclaimed; realizing the voice behind the door was my new neighbor.

Without hesitation I opened the door.

Mr. Cowens was my dad's height. A red mustache sat perched above his mouth and a pair of coke bottle glasses made his eyes much larger than they should have been. A smile materialized on his face as the door swung open.

"How about this snow?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm not much for winter weather, please come in." I offered.

He stomped his boots, shedding the snow from them before walking inside. I was grateful as I didn't feel like mopping.

"Thank you miss…?"  
"Isabella Swan." I said taking Mr. Cowens' hand.

"Glad to finally make your acquaintance." He replied.

As I turned to close the door, I realized Mr. Cowens wasn't alone. His tall, thin, nephew stood on the porch waiting for an invitation in.

"Well, don't just stand there boy. Come in, you're letting the heat out." Mr. Cowens barked.

The looming figure entered, not taking the care to knock the snow from his shoes as his uncle had.

"Miss Swan, this is my Nephew—Jeremy."

I stuck my hand out to shake his as he apathetically lifted his. Shaking his hand was like gripping a dead fish. Black, greasy hair was plastered to his forehead and he bore very sharp features that were emphasized by a large pointy nose. I instantly noticed the pungent aroma of cigarette smoke emanating from him. It reminded me of how much I hated the smell.

"We just moved here from back East. Jeremy was having some problems at home and in school so his parents thought some time away would be good for him." Mr. Cowens explained.

Jeremy just stood there, face shadowed by the hood of his sweater.

"Oh, you don't say."I remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeremy shot suddenly.

I flinched as if he tried to bite me.

"Oh, well I came to live with my dad because I was having some problems myself; I know where you're coming from is all." I smiled and tried my best to look genuinely inoffensive.

"Don't mid him Miss Swan, he always like this." Mr. Cowens assured me.

I smiled kindly and blew it off.

"So what can I help you with?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." He started, "Aside from coming over to introduce ourselves, I was wondering if I could borrow three eggs?" He pulled his red hunter's cap off as if he suddenly remembered it was on.

I grinned at the little man's politeness and the fact I could indulge in neighborly hospitality.

"Of course, what are neighbors for?" I replied.

"Wonderful." Mr. Cowens rejoiced.

I turned on my heel and entered the kitchen and soon returned with a cut carton of half a dozen eggs.

"Oh! That's too many." He said waving a hand in protest.

"No, it's fine, really. I have a whole other dozen in the fridge. These will spoil before we get to them."  
Mr. Cowen smiled gratefully and took the carton.

"Thank you very much. You know, I've been a baker for half my life and you'd think I'd remember to have eggs on hand."

I chuckled at the dear little man.

"I will send over a cake tomorrow to thank you."

"I won't stop you." I grinned.

Mr. Cowens pulled on his red hat and hurried Jeremy out the door. They carefully made their way down the stairs as Mr. Cowens thanked me again.

As I bid them goodnight, Jeremy took a long glance over his shoulder sending a wave of chills over me. I smiled politely and closed the door, locking the deadbolt.

I entered the living room grumbling as I had stepped in a puddle of melted snow.

"Thanks Jeremy…" I cursed as I pulled off my socks. I tossed them on the floor to pick up later.

Our large front window framed the wintery image of my neighborhood. Across the way sat Mr. Cowens' house, all lit up.

As I stared out the window, my eyes caught the cherry-orange glow of a lit cigarette hovering across the street.

I suddenly felt exposed as I realized Jeremy was smoking on his porch, and could clearly see me through the large window.

I quickly grabbed the drapes and pulled them shut.

"God damn creeper…" I said while nervously pawing at my hair.

Before returning to my book, I grabbed a root beer from the fridge and double checked the doors.

Finally feeling secure, I got comfortable in front of the fire again and dived into my book.

I got four pages in before I fell asleep.

2

I was cold.

I rolled over to see a cluster of embers, barely alive in the fireplace. I had no idea what time it was and my back was as stiff as a board. My book lay open next to me; whatever page I had been on was lost now.

I pulled myself up off the floor and let out an uncomfortable groan. I turned off the lights in the house and had been reading by the light of the fire, with it out now the house had become as dark as a cave. I cautiously made my way over to the staircase, taking care not to stub my toe on the first step.

Reaching for the safety of the banister—I paused.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I could feel the intensity of eyes gazing at me through the darkness of the hall.

On instinct I turned around and was instantly met with the rancid, pungent aroma—of cigarettes.

Before I could scream, two cold hands jutted from the darkness; one wrapped around my throat and another covered my mouth.

Their rough skin chaffed my lips and neck as they squeezed and pressed.

"If you scream, I'll break your neck."

I only heard the voice once, but I recognized it right away… It was Jeremy.

I nodded, showing him I wasn't going to struggle one bit. I was breathing heavily through my nostrils, my rapid breath revealed how frightened I was.

Somewhat stumbling, Jeremy pulled me into the living room. My heart beating a mile a minute, I continued to cooperate as we reached the edge of the sofa. We stood in silence, his breath just as loud as mine.

"Think you're so funny. Cracking a joke at my expense." He spat; referring to the comment I made earlier.

I shook my head, insistent that I wasn't making light of his situation. His leathery hands still kept my mouth in check.

"I'll show you."

Jeremy shoved me, causing me to fall back on the sofa.

The moment his hand left my mouth, I wanted to scream-but I stopped myself. If he was serious enough to break into my house, then his threats were not to be taken lightly.

I sat on the sofa, gripping the coarse cover. Was he going to slap me around? Rob me, kill me? My brain buzzed with terror as I waited in the dark with my captor.

A few seconds passed before it was made apparent what he wanted.

"Oh, god…" I breathed.

Jeremy was undoing his belt.

"Please…" I whimpered.

He remained silent and lurched forward. I scooted myself as far back as I could and met the back of the sofa. Jeremy continued until he was hovering over me, breathing down my neck.

I couldn't take it; I shoved him away and sprang from the sofa. But Jeremy grabbed me by my waist and wrestled me to the floor.

"Get the fuck off me!" I growled in his face.

This prompted a firm hit in the mouth; one hard enough to make me see stars and cause my ears to ring.

I groaned and writhed as Jeremy ripped at my shirt. The sound of snapping threads and tearing seams produced tears that spilled from my eyes. Muffling a sob, I readied myself for what was about to happen... and that's when I heard it.

It started out low and then gradually increased.

It was an unnerving sound, a deep and angry guttural growl that emanated from the darkness of the hall and crept into the living room.

Jeremy stopped; he turned his attention to the darkness.

"W-who's there?"

The growling got deeper, and louder.

"…I SAID, WHO THE FUC—"

Something fast and strong exploded from the darkness. Like a flash it grabbed Jeremy, pulling him off me. The sofa groaned as it was thrust from its usual spot, knocking over an end table and lamp.

Jeremy was screaming. Whatever grabbed him now had him pinned to the wall.

I fumbled for the fallen lamp, searching eagerly so as to see what was happening. My shirt was torn from the neck down; exposing my bra. I could feel the cool air of the house hitting my perspiring skin.

Jeremy was still screaming and I could make out the sound of his feet kicking wildly against the wall.

What the hell was happening?

My hands groped the floor until I finally came across the smooth porcelain body of the lamp.

I prayed the bulb hadn't been blown in the fall as I pressed the switch.

Light filled the room, blinding me to the point where I almost dropped the lamp. I instinctively shielded my eyes against the blinding rays.

When they adjusted, I nearly dropped the lamp anyway.

Jeremy was indeed pinned against the wall, pinned by a strong arm that hung him almost a foot off the floor.

I stood there next to the sofa, blood drained from my face and mouth gapping open.

The arm belonged to Edward, and boy… did he look different.

3

Officer Blake forced Jeremy into the backseat of a patrol car, the blue and red lights swirled around as they do during an emergency. The police had been alerted by a neighbor who was letting their cat out and saw someone creeping around my front yard.

The police screeched into my yard minutes after Edward had thrown Jeremy into the opposite wall, knocking him unconscious.

They stormed in as they do in TV shows, guns pointed at each of us. Edward and I raised our hands and explained that the unconscious person on the floor was the culprit. The police scooped up Jeremy and handcuffed him. Only a few of my neighbors braved the snow to take witness. Others watched from the safety of their living room windows.

Mr. Cowens stood on my lawn in a bathrobe and slippers. The poor little man looked sick and hadn't stopped wringing his hands. He watched as Kenny-a good friend of my dad's-drove away with his troubled nephew in the backseat.

"And how did you seem to find your way in?"

"The kitchen door was open."

Edward, hands buried deep in the pockets of his signature black pea coat, was being questioned by one of my dad's rookies. He stood there, notepad in hand, scribbling away Edward's explanation of the night's events.

"Funny how you seemed to be in the right place at the right time; especially at this hour…" The rookie retorted.

"I called him."

Edward and the Rookie looked over to the porch where I stood.

"I heard a noise, got scared and called him." I lied. I fumbled with the long sleeves of a 'Police' shirt I had been given to cover up with.

The rookie nodded and scribbled it down. I looked away as not to catch Edward's gaze.

Mr. Cowens nervously ambled pass them and up to the porch. He was still ringing his hands and he looked terribly regretful.

"…Bella. I…" he tried.

He was a very sweet man. I could tell this was tormenting him.

"You couldn't have known." I said, saving him.

He only looked at me, brow furrowed, and nodded.

After another hour of questioning—which had finally moved into the living room—the police left my house and headed for Mr. Cowens'. I had to push them out of the door, assuring them I would be fine and all I wanted was to fall asleep.

One of the officers called my dad, who was already on his way back home.

"I'm leaving now."

"Dad, I'm fine; just a little shaken up."

"I'll be home soon."

I nodded as if he could see it on the other end.

"I love you Bells." He said, before hanging up.

I closed the phone and gave it back to the officer who called him.

It was three in the morning and I wanted them to all leave. I'm sure the fact that I was their superior's daughter had a great deal to do with them lingering.

I was in the kitchen now, propped up against the counter. Edward had stuck around after I made it clear to the officers that he could stay. This time, I was going to get some answers out of him.

As I entered the hallway I saw him at the front door fidgeting with the locks. Jeremy had pride the deadbolt open, damaging the doorframe and leaving the door somewhat handicapped.

I heard a clunky snap as Edward turned the lock.

"The frame is really damaged, but if you keep the doorknob locked it should stay closed." He advised me.

"What are you?" I didn't care about the door.

He continued to fidget with the door.

"Edward." My voice was strong and serious; I had enough of the secrets.

He let out a sigh and strolled into the living room. The room was lit up enough to see the damage to the wall from the force of Jeremy being thrown into it; a large dent in the drywall that left bit's of white dust covering the area below it.

I followed, my arms crossed and my eyes fixed on him. His black hair shined like onyx in the midday sun, catching the light of the room as he paced.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." He started.

I chortled.

"Try me."

He hesitated.

"I want to know how you knew I was in trouble, and how you managed to lift Jeremy off the floor, using one hand and then throw him across the room like a ragdoll."

I shifted in my place.

"And I want to know how you stopped the car from crushing me that day at school." I finished.

Earlier that week I was willing to forget, but after what I had seen—I wanted answers.

Edward stood in silence.

I huffed and threw my arms to my side; I was flabbergasted and outraged at his unwillingness to cooperate.

"I want you out of my house." I said in a ruthless tone.

I turned on my heel, headed for the door… when he spoke.

"Lamia…" He breathed.

I stopped

"What?"

"Kyūketsuki, Blutsauger, Vampýr…"

My ears perked at the familiar sound of the last word. Edward paused again.

"…Vampire."

My eyes widened and then shrunk. I Shook my head and chuckled exasperatedly. I headed for the door again, ready to boot him out.

"It was nice while it lasted Edward but—"

I black streak whizzed past me, making a flurry of my hair. By the time I realized what happened, Edward was standing in front of the door.

My eyes jumped from the living room and back to him.

"V-v-vam-"

"Vampire."

Without hesitating I spun around, aimed for the stairs and the sanctity of my bedroom.

But in a flash Edward moved from the door and into my path; I slammed into him with a grunt.

His green eyes gazed down at me as I stared up at him like a predator's prey.

My hands crawled slowly up to my neck.

"Edward…"

The name sounded dry and lifeless as it climbed out of my throat. Edward just gazed down at me, pale and somber looking.

"Relax, Bella." He said somewhat sarcastically. He turned into the living room and strolled up to the fireplace. He bent down and began the motions of rebuilding the fire from what embers were left.

Keeping my hands clutched at my neck, I stepped into the room. I was barely breathing and my eyes were fixed on Edward.

Edward stopped crumpling newspaper and sighed.

"Bella, if I were going to bite you, I would have done so long before tonight."

I cautiously lowered my hands, almost embarrassed.

There a few moments of silence before one of us spoke.

"How long?" I questioned sheepishly.

The fire was now roaring as Edward crouched in front of it. He stood up and brushed his hands on his pants.

"Not now." He said turning around. "It's been a rough night and you need to rest."

"You just told me you are a Vampire, and I'm not supposed to ask questions?"

Normally I would have used my ever present sarcastic tone, but this sounded more wounded than anything. Edward started for the front door and I stepped forward.

"If you want to know more, we'll talk tomorrow." He assured me in a stern and sullen tone.

I nodded silently as he headed for the door. My head was buzzing with a million questions.

"Goodnight Bella." He bid me as he walked into the hall and out the door.

It was at least ten minutes before I went to the front door and locked it. I was hoping he would come back and we would talk. But as I turned the locks I realized that my questions would have to wait till tomorrow.

I didn't sleep at all that night.


End file.
